UNE COMPAGNE INATTENDUE
by rhimou
Summary: Edward, le roi des vampires trouve enfin, après des centaines d'années d'attente, sa compagne . Mais elle est maladroite, une cible pour les problèmes, et surtout, humaine donc fragile et mortelle. Que fera Edward pour la protéger ? Et est-ce que Bella arrivera à dompter la bête ?
1. prologue

UNE COMPAGNE INATTENDUE  
Edward, le roi des vampires trouve enfin, après des centaines d'années d'attente, sa compagne Mais elle est maladroite, une cible pour les problèmes, et surtout humaine donc fragile et mortelle Que fera Edward pour la protéger ? Et est-ce que Bella arrivera à dompter la bête ?

_ATTENTION : Tout ce qui a un rapport avec le monde de Twilight ne m'appartient malheureusement pas, mais a STEPHANIE MEYER_

**Prologue :**

Oubliez tout ce que vous savez sur le monde des vampires, vu que tout cela n'est que mythes.

Car, voyez-vous, le monde des vampires suit des règles stricts, quatre règles pour être plus précise :

GARDER LE SECRET : non par peur des humains, mais pour pouvoir les chasser en toute tranquillité

NE PAS TUER : chaque vampire qui vide sa victime de son sang intentionnellement pour son propre plaisir est considérer comme renégat et est condamné à mort.

NE JAMAIS S'ATTAQUER A LA COMPAGNE D'UN AUTRE VAMPIRE : cella est considérer comme crime, et le male attaqué aura tout le droit de venger sa compagne

Cette règle est la plus importante : NA JAMAIS S'ATTAQUER, MANQUER DE RESPECT, OU DESOBEIR AU ROI

Ah oui ! Et les vampires ne brule pas au soleil (s'il ne sorte que la nuit, c'est pour ne pas attirer l'attention), ils n'ont pas d'allergies à l'ail ni à l'eau bénite ni au endroit sacré, ils peuvent manger s'ils le veulent, et dormir aussi mais pas aussi fréquemment que les humains.

Ils peuvent être blessés par l'argent mais seulement les plus jeunes d'entre eux

Et enfin, la seule chose qui peut tuer un vampire adulte est la mort de sa compagne.

Alors ? Comment trouver vous l'histoire ?

Moi j'ai hâte de connaitre la suite, pas vous ?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre1

_ATTENTION : Tout ce qui a un rapport avec le monde de Twilight ne m'appartient malheureusement pas, mais a STEPHANIE MEYER_

_Voici la réponse à la question qu'on m'a posée :_

_Patoun : j'ai corrigé ma faute concernant la mort des vampires merci_

_Pour les femmes vampires : elles sont rares (ça viendra dans l'histoire) et puis il ne faut pas oublier que les vampires vivent depuis longtemps, ils ont un système archaïque ou l'homme règne sur la femme._

_J'espère que j'ai bien répondu à vos questions_

_Un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont encouragée à continuer cette fiction. Merci beaucoup_

_Et merci à octo pour m'avoir aidé à corriger mes erreurs_

Annonce : j'ai vraiment besoin d'un béta

_PDV : BELLA_

_ Punaiiiiiiiiiise !

Et voilà je viens de tomber, un commencement de journée typique de Bella la reine du désastre, je vous jure, mes pieds gauches finiront un jour par me tuer.

_Bella ça va ?

_hmmhmmm.

_Bella ?

_hmmmmm ?

_BELLLAAAAAA ?

_QUOI ? Pas la peine de crier Angela, je ne suis pas sourde !

_noooon ! Ça fait une heure que je te parle mais tu ne réponds pas !

_ Laisse la tranquille Angie, je parie qu'elle était encore dans son monde secret. A déclaré Eric, son petit ami.

_ Ehhh ! Merci de prendre en considération mon humble présence ici avec vous ! Ai-je rétorqué désespérée, non mais, vraiment les amis, quelle plaie !

_Oh !ça va Bella, t'es toujours dans les vapes, tu dois vraiment arrêter de lire tes stupides romans et mettre tes pieds sur terre un peu.

''Ça'' c'était Mike l'un de mes amis, mes parfois j'ai cette urgente envie de l'étranglé, va savoir pourquoi ? Alors que j'allais répondre à cet abruti a la noix de coco (je déteste la noix de coco), Jacob m'avait devancé :

_Oh mais Mikie, elle au moins sait lire ! Et là tout le monde a explosé de rire.

Alors que Mike était en train de bouder, je me suis retournée vers Angela :

_bon tu disais… ?

_Demain on va à Port-Angeles, dans ce nouveau club ''Bloody Night Nuit Sanglante''

_Bon, ben passez une bonne soirée.

_non Bells tu viens avec nous.

_merci jake, mais non merci.

_Bella c'est pas une demande mais un ordre.

_NON, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre Jake, j'ai aucune envie de sortir, donc je ne sortirai pas.

_écoute écureuil, soit tu viens avec nous de ton plein gré, sois je t'y forcerai.

Et il le fera je le sais, quand on a été élevée avec cet ours mal léché de Jake, on doit savoir quand abandonner, mais bon on ne m'appelle pas tête de mule pour rien du tout, je vais tenter le tout ça passe ou ça casse.

-allleeeeeeeeeeeez Jakie ! J'ai pas envie d'y allez ! Cela dit sur une note pleurnicharde combinée avec un regard de chiot malheureux, ça ne doit pas rater !

_Non Bells, (ça a rater ?!), je déteste l'admettre mais Mike a raison tu dois sortir de ton cocon et mettre tes pieds sur terre, ça fait au moins deux mois que tu n'es pas sorti de la maison , et l'école ne compte pas, et puis je te protègerai là-bas comme toujours, allez Bells je m'inquiète pour toi !

Punaiiise il m'a bien eu la, comment lui dire non après cette déclaration, il m'a sorti le grand jeu, il connait vraiment comment me faire changer d'avis !

_Bon. Ça va, ça va d'accord.

_ouaiiis !

_Mais….

_Quoi ?

_j'emmène ma voiture, et…

_ok

_ J'ai pas terminé.

_Quoiiiiii ?

_et je retourne à forks quand je veux.

_Ok. Tout ce que tu veux écureuil

_Et je suis pas obligée de danser.

_Je sais que tu es un désastre ambulant sans bouger Bellsy, je te demanderais jamais de danser, enfin … sauf si je voulais me suicider.

Ah si les regards pouvaient tuer, le philosophe debout devant moi serait déjà mort, mais bon il faut dire qu'il a raison.

_Et enfin …

_ouiiii ?

_arrête de m'appeler écureuil.

_Ne demande pas trop petite sœur.

_bon je crois que je n'ai pas le choix.

_non pas vraiment.

_JAAAAAKE

_Ok, ok, désolé écureuil.

_Allez, Bella, jake on va être on retard pour les cours c'est impatienté Jessica.

Et on est tous entré dans nos cours respectives du lycée de forks

Je n'ai pas beaucoup capté les cours d'aujourd'hui, vu que je réfléchissais beaucoup a la nuit de cauchemar qui m'ait beaucoup à la nuit de cauchemar qui m'attendait demain comment leur expliqué que je me sens déplacé avec eux mais enfin ! Ils sont tous en couple sauf moi, non que je m'en plaigne : Angela avec Eric, Mike et Jessica, et Jacob et Leah

On est tous amis depuis la maternelle, et depuis que Jake et venue vivre avec nous à la mort de son père dans un accident de voiture quand il avait six ans. Charlie, étant son parrain, a été heureux vu les circonstances d'adopter jake.

Mais depuis le lycée ils se sont déclarer leurs ''flammes'' mutuellement, et j'ai commencé à me sentir seule parmi eux, comme la troisième roue du chariot. J'ai l'impression que je ruine leurs moments intimes, non qu'ils le disent ,mais quand même !

PUNAAAAISE ! Demain sera certainement un cauchemar !

Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Le prochain chapitre sera du point de vue du roi Edward !

J'ai hâte ! Pas vous ?

Merci à tous ceux qui ont ajouté ma fiction aux favoris


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

_ATTENTION : Tout ce qui a un rapport avec le monde de Twilight ne m'appartient malheureusement pas, mais a STEPHANIE MEYER_

PDV : Edward

Seul.

Ce sentiment atroce de solitude ne me quitte plus depuis des décennies, et ça devient de plus en plus intense, de plus en plus étouffant, surtout depuis que ma sœur Alice et mon frère Emmet ont trouvés leur âmes sœurs.

Je suis Edward Cullen roi des vampires, et un des plus puissant être sur terre, j'ai le don et la malédiction d'être télépathe, je peux lire les pensées des autres : humains, vampires et toutes autres entités surnaturelles.

Personnes ne m'a jamais bloqué vos pensées ne me seront jamais secrètes ce qui aide beaucoup vu ma position, et ma puissance n'a cessé d'augmenter avec l'âge.

Tout le monde me craint !

_EDWWWWWWARD

(Enfin, sauf Alice)

_Hey Eddie !

(Et Emmet)

_ne m'appelle pas comme ça Emmet, je suis ton roi, tu me droit respect. Ai-je grogné

_Donc, Eddinouché (peine perdue), je disais que la nouvelle boite de nuit est très belle !

_belle ? BELLE ?! NOOOOOON, elle est formidable, magnifique, superbe ! C'est une réussite, ça fait trois mois que je travaille sur son décor Emmet, ET TU OSE me dire qu'elle est SEULEMENT BELLE.

Alice était rouge de colère, c'est toujours fascinant à voir comment ce petit elfe surexcité ce transforme en diablotin une fois qu'on ''agresse '' la mode, et même Emmet, qui est trois fois plus grand qu'elle, a peur d'elle en ces moments. Personne, et je dis bien PERSONNE n'arrête Alice Cullen quand la mode entre jeux.

Les seules choses qui peuvent là faire sortir de ses gants : c'est qu'on manque de respect à la ''sainte mode'', ou qu'on essaie de séduire Jasper son âme sœur, ce qui ne marche jamais vu qu'il n'a de yeux que pour elle, et que je le torturerais si jamais il lui fait du mal.

_Donc, je disais que la nouvelle boite est ''magnifique''. A reprit Emmet en tirant sa langue en direction d'Alice (celui-là , une vrai cause perdue !)

_Oui, oui, oui. Bon Edward vient avec moi. A dit Alice en sautant avec impatience.

_Ou ?

_Tu dois te préparer, il faut que tout soit prêt pour ton apparition en public. A répondu Alice comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde

_ Je peux très bien m'habiller tout seul merci.

_non, non, et non, je vais veiller personnellement sur toi.

_mais Alice…

_il n'y'a pas de mais qui compte grand frère, tu es LE ROI, il est de ton devoir de lancer une nouvelle mode chaque fois que tu sors, et moi en tant que petite sœur modèle je t'aide

_bonne chance petit frère moi je vais rejoindre ma Rosalie, je te laisse entre les bonnes mains de ta…. petite sœur modèle ! A dit Emmet en riant, ooooh ! Celui-là, parfois…

_Alllllez Edward, il ne reste pas beaucoup de temps !

_La boite n'ouvre qu'à 21 h Alice, on est 10h du matin !

_c'est ce que j'ai dit PAS BEAUCOUP DE TEMPS, alleeez !

Je me suis laissé faire en soupirant, j'aurais bien aimé m'entrainé avec Jasper a la place d'aller à cette stupide boite, ce ni la première ni la dernière que j'en ai ouvert. Mais Alice a tellement insisté, elle n'a pas arrêté de dire que cette soirée sera très importante pour moi, et chaque fois que j'ai essayé de lire ses pensées, je la trouve entrain de réciter l'alphabet en arabe .Donc par curiosité et …..Aussi pour avoir la paix j'ai dit ok.

Qui peut dire que ce diablotin devient si docile, et soumise pendant les cérémonies officielles, on aurait dit que c'est un petit chaton qui ne sort jamais ses griffes, j'aimerais bien voir le visage du conseil des Volturis s'ils voyaient la vraie Alice !

Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Pour le prochain chapitre :

Bella verra Edward pour la première fois

James fera une apparition plutôt …intéressante

Et vous saurez un peu sur le passé traumatisant sur Bella (un tout petit peu)

Alooors ? Je continue ?


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre3 :

_ATTENTION : Tout ce qui a un rapport avec le monde de Twilight ne m'appartient malheureusement pas, mais a STEPHANIE MEYER_

PS : tout ce qui est écrit en italic dans le texte est en fait des flash-back

PDV : Bella

_ Alors ? Vous êtes prêts à passer une nuit de folie à ''La Sanglante''. S'est exclamé Mike.

_La sanglante, quelle sanglante ?

_ La boite Bella, elle s'appelle ''la nuit sanglante''. M'a répondu Mike d'un ton exaspéré.

_Chouette ! J'ai répondu. La soirée s'annonce bien !

Non, mais vraiment, qui appelle une boite de nuit comme ça, déjà que je n'étais pas chaude pour la soirée, maintenant j'ai vraiment envie de prendre mes jambes à mon coup.

_Les gars, ai-je annoncé, j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment.

_calme toi Bellsy, on va bien s'amuser, tu verras. A déclaré Jake.

_Ouais, c'est ça, on verra.

Le club était très bien éclairé, et il y'avait une très, très grande file d'attente.

_Hmmm, les gars, j'veux pas ruiner l'ambiance, mais d'après ce que je vois, on ne pourra jamais y entrer avant demain matin !…. s'ils nous laissent y entré !

_Tu as raison, c'est un club très sélectif, a déclaré Jessica, mais…..

_Mais…. ?

_On a des invitations !

_Comment ça, des invitations ?

_En fait, a répondu Angela, c'est un truc que le grand boss fait à chaque nouvelle ouverture.

_Il envoi des invitations comme ça ? Sans aucune raison ?

_Que dire ? a déclaré Mike en souriant. On a beaucoup de chance !

Ça ne tenait pas, ça ne tenait vraiment pas Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ça, et quand ça concerne des clubs de ce niveau, les rumeurs courent vite !

Et même s'il envoyait des invitations, pourquoi à nous ? On est des inconnus à Port Angeles, et pour avoir envoyé sept invitations il fallait qu'il nous connaisse !

_Hmmm, les amis…., ai-je commencé avant d'être interrompue par Leah

_oui, oui, on sait Bella, tu ne la sens vraiment pas !

_calme toi écureuil, a dit Jake en me tapotant l'épaule, on va juste s'amuser un peu, on rentre dès que tu te sens mal.

_Allez, on y va, s'est impatientée Jessica.

J'avais encore des doutes, peut-être que ces invitations était juste une blague pourrie, peut-être qu'ils nous ne laisserons pas entrer. Mais enfin ! Ce club est très sélectif, il ne nous laisserons pas entrer comme ça ? N'est-ce pas ?

Mais si, le videur nous a laisser entrer dès qu'on a pointé nos invitations, il nous a même regardé avec respect comme si on était des VIP, étrange, vraiment étrange.

J'ai jeté un regard aux autres mais il n'y avait aucune trace de suspicion en eux, ils étaient juste ébahis par la splendeur des lieux ! Calme toi Bella, à force de solitude tu deviens parano, les autres avait raison, j'ai besoin de sortir.

On a choisi une place à l'ombre pour me mettre à l'aise vu que je n'irais pas danser et qu'ils ne resteront pas assis longtemps !

Jake est allé chercher des boissons, et en le suivant du regard, je l'ai vu…

Un ange déchu, non mieux ! Un dieu grec !

Il était d'une beauté effrayante, avec sa peau d'albâtre et ses cheveux brun désordonné d'une façon si…..sexy, il était assis dans les sections des VIP, il était entouré de deux garçons et deux fille, tous très beau, mais pas autant que lui !

L'un des garçons était musclé, beaucoup plus que Jake, il regardait la fille à côté de lui avec adoration, c'était une beauté aux longs cheveux blonds, l'autre garçon était tout aussi grand que le premier mais pas aussi musclé que lui, il enlaçait l'autre fille, elle était de petite taille avec des cheveux noirs courts, elle avait les yeux dans les vagues.

Je me senti si fade devant ces déesses, mais bon je me sens fade devant tout le monde !

J'ai senti un regard sur moi, j'ai détournée les yeux et, Oh mon Dieu….. !

L'ange me regardait avec des yeux jaunes miel, j'ai baissé les yeux après ce qui me semblait des heures, et hop, voilà que je rougis. Bravo Bella ! On ne t'a jamais appris que fixer les gens est mal polie, bien sûr qu'il te regardera patate ! Ça fait une heure que tu lui bave dessus !, honte à toi ma fille ! Il ne manque plus que, que tu mettes une flèche clignotante sur toi qui dit : JE TE REGARDE.

_Hey, Bellsy ?

A ce moment je me serais jeté sur Jake pour le remercier de m'avoir sorti de ma séance d'auto-apitoiement, mais ça sera trop étrange, même pour moi !

_oui ?

_On va aller danser.

_Amusez-vous bien ! Je voulais retourner à la contemplation de mon dieu grec, tiens d'où vient ce ''mon'' ? Eh bien, une fille peut toujours rêver !

_T'es sûr que ça va petite sœur ? Tu as l'air étrange !

_Je vais bien Jake, ne t'inquiète pas, allez dansez et amusez-vous bien.

L'ambiance ici était vraiment entrainante, si je n'étais pas un désastre ambulant, peut-être que je me serrai précipiter vers la piste de danse, enfin peut-être !

Alors que j'allais me remettre à espionner mon ange, j'ai senti le siège à côté de moi s'enfoncer,

_Alors Jake, déjà épuisé. Me suis-je moquée en me retournant vers lui, mais ce n'était pas lui ! C'était un autre homme, brun avec des cheveux courts noirs

_Salut beauté

_S…..salut

_Tu veux danser ?

_N …non merci

_Allez mon ange !

Mon cœur a commencé à battre follement, la peur s'est insinuée petit à petit dans mon corps, et elle augmentait de plus en plus.

_allez-vous en, je ne veux pas danser.

_Allez chérie, il a repris avec une haleine puant l'alcool.

Mes mains ont commencé a tremblé, la panique a pris control de mon corps, je connaissais ce sentiment, je savais ce qui allait suivre, je ne le voulais pas, pas ici, pas maintenant, je voulais courir, aller me cacher quelque part, mais j'étais paralysée, je ne contrôlais plus mon corps.

J'ai commencé à sentir l'odeur salée de la mer, je ne pouvais plus rien faire maintenant, juste subir en espérant que Jake se rendra compte de mon état, la réalité a commencé à s'estomper et l'odeur de la mer est devenue de plus en plus forte

_J'avais 10 ans._

_J'étais entrain de courir le long la plage, le sentiment du sable entre mes pieds nus était envoutant, je savais que je ne devais pas m'éloigner, mais la tentation était trop forte, je me suis dirigée vers les roches qui se trouvait un peu plus loin, il y'avait entre eux de très beau coquillages dont je voulais faire un collier pour l'anniversaire de ma mère._

_A mon arrivée, je me suis rendu compte que les nuages avait recouvert le ciel, et qu'un orage couvait, la mer devenait de plus en plus agitées, je savais que je devais faire demi-tour, mais j'étais si proche du but !_

_En essayant d'escalader un rocher très humide, ma maladresse a décidé de se faire rappeler, et je me _suis senti tomber en arrière….

_Avant que je ne sente la dureté du rocher, une main froide m'a rattrapé et m'a remise sur pied, elle appartenait à un homme de grande taille, il avait de longs cheveux noués en queue de cheval, il me regardait avec des yeux sombre_

__M…..merci monsieur_

__De rien petite, dis-moi que fait une beauté comme toi ici toute seule ?_

__Je….je voulais faire un cadeau pour ma mère, j'ai répondu en sentant mes joues rougir_

__Oh comme c'est mignon ! Il a répondu avec un sourire moqueur_

__je crois que je dois retourner maintenant, merci encore monsieur. J'ai essayé de dégager mon bras mais il l'a serré encore plus._

___Bella !

__Non chérie, tu vas rester ici_

_Bellla !

Cette voix je la connais, elle représente la sécurité pour moi !

__Que voulez-vous dire monsieur ? Je…je ne comprends pas ?_

_Bella ! Suit ma voixécureuils, Bellsy écoute moi, réveille-toi petite sœur allllez !

__je vais t'expliquer beauté, toi et moi en va jouer ensemble. L'homme a répondu avec un sourire pervers_

__jouer ?!_

_Bellla ! Réveille-toi, retourne-moi Bellsy !

Les dernières images de ce souvenir dansaient encore entre mes yeux

_J….Jake ?

_Oh Bellsy ! je suis si désolé !

_Désolé ?

Pourquoi est-il désolé ? Il n'a rien fait de mal lui !

_Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser toute seule, je n'aurais pas dû t'obliger à venir, je suis si désolé !

_Bella, ça va ? a demandé Erik

_Bien sûr que non idiot, ne vois-tu donc pas qu'elle tremble, a répondu Leah Celle-là devient toujours agressive quand elle est inquiète !

_Les amis ? Ils étaient tous rassemblé autour de moi, inquiets et prêt à tout pour me protéger.

_On est là Bella, a répondu Angela.

_Je suis désolé d'avoir ruiné votre soirée.

_Ne sois pas stupide Bellsy, on s'ennuyaient de toute façon.

Non, ils ne s'ennuyaient pas, ils avaient eu la chance d'être invité ici, et je viens de ruiner leur nuit, je voulais m'excuser encore et encore, mais j'étais trop épuisée !

En relevant la tête, j'ai aperçu l'Ange déchu qui me regardait, il avait l'air en colère, non, plus que ça, il était furieux Je crois que je le serai moi aussi si une gourde venait de gâcher ma soirée !

J'ai eu si mal a cette réalisation, mon cœur déjà meurtri à commencer à saigné, les larmes s'accumulaient dans mes yeux et ne demandaient qu'à sortir, je voulais juste me rouler en boule et pleurer, mais j'ai causé assez de gêne à mes amis comme ça !

je crois que le moment de partir à sonner.

_Jake ?

_oui ?

_Je veux aller à la maison.

_oui, tout ce que tu veux Bellsy.

Il avait l'air si triste si coupable ! Je voulais le réconforter, mais je ne savais que dire, et j'étais si épuisée.

Jake m'a aider à me lever et ma soutenue jusqu'à sa voiture (la mienne étant tombée en panne tôt le matin) Ces flash-back me vident toujours de mon énergie, ça fait cinq ans qu'ils ne sont pas revenue, cinq ans de paix, et il a fallu que cette abruti fasse tomber tous mes efforts à l'eau !

Le chemin de retour c'était fait dans un silence inconfortable. A l'arrivé, Jake a dit au revoir a toute la compagnie et m'a porté jusqu'à mon lit, Charlie était encore au travail, il était chef de police, et il travaillait dur.

Après m'avoir chouchouté, il m'a embrassé au front et il a dit :

_Dors bien écureuils

_Jake, je suis vraiment…..

_Arrête Bellsy, ce n'est pas ta faute.

_Mais….

_Dors Bellsy.

_Jake ?

_Oui ?

_Qu'est-il arrivé au garçon ?

_Il est retourné chez lui avec un œil au beurre noir !

_ Ce n'est pas sa faute, tu sais ? Il essayait seulement de me draguer comme si j'étais une fille normale !

_tu es normale Bellsy, et puis….

Et là il s'est mis à rire !

_ Quoiiiiii ?

_regarde le bon côté des choses ! A-t-il continué en riant

_Ah bon, quel bon côté ?

_Tu n'es pas tombée aujourd'hui Bells, c'est un miracle !

Et il est sorti en riant, et en évitant l'oreiller que je lui ai jeté dessus.

J'ai regardé la porte et un petit, tout petit, sourire s'est dessiné sur mes lèvres, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans Jakie, il m'a toujours protégé comme une mère poule, je crois bien que je serai folle sans lui !

Sur cette révélation peu attrayante je me suis laissé aller entre les bras de Morphée, dans un sommeil peu reposant et plein de cauchemars

Authors Note :

Ah ! L'histoire commence à devenir intéressante, ne croyez-vous pas ?

Et si je laissais Bella se reposer un peu, elle a été assez éprouvée dans ce chapitre

Donc….. Pour le prochain chapitre j'ai décidé de vous laisser le choix, alors que voulez-vous ?

_Le PDV d'Edward par rapport à cette … fabuleuse soirée ?

Ou bien celui…..

_De Jake ?

Ou peut-être celui ….

_D'Alice ?

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, j'attends vos réponses avec impatience


	5. Chapter 4

Réponses au review :

A Xanadou : Bella s'est évanouie suite au souvenir de son agression, elle a un don mais il faudra être qu'elle soit liée pour qu'il apparaisse.

Pour les non-inscrits si vous voulez avoir des réponses vite fait et ne pas attendre le nouveau chapitre, rendez-vous à mon blog catégorie réponses ( -(blog).(com))

_ATTENTION : Tout ce qui a un rapport avec le monde de Twilight ne m'appartient malheureusement pas, mais a STEPHANIE MEYER_

Chapitre 4

Le club était vraiment réussi !

Mais encore tout ce que fait Alice est réussi vu son don !

Il était encore vide, l'ouverture ne se fera qu'après une demi-heure, la famille royale vient toujours en premier, question de sécurité !

Comme si quelqu'un pouvait quelque chose contre nous ! Chacun d'entre les fils et filles Cullen est incroyablement fort, ensemble on est invincible !

Alice avec son don de clairvoyance.

Jasper et son contrôle de sentiments.

Moi et ma télépathie.

Emmet et son incroyable force, plus son humour…douteux.

Et Rosalie et son…. humeur de chien.

Invincible je vous dis !

Tous les fils Cullen et leurs compagnes sont venus, ce qui assez rare, la plupart du temps Emmet et sa compagne nous représentent.

Nous autres avons tendances a éviter ce genre de soirées, moi je les fuyaient a cause de la surcharge des pensées lubriques, ce qui n'est pas accommodant pour un vampire mature non lié

Jasper pour les sentiments…trop de sentiments : négatifs, positifs, lubriques, pervers…juste trop de sentiments pour son bien

Alice,…. eh bien elle préfère faire du shopping !

Donc le fait de nous voir tous ensemble est un grand évènement.

En sentant jasper à côté de moi, je lui ai demandé :

_pourquoi es-tu venu ? Ce sera une torture pour toi !

_Alice. Il a répondu en poussant un soupir

_toi aussi !? Quel est son plan maintenant, elle doit bien avoir quelque chose en tête ?

_elle a quelque chose en tête ça fait deux jours qu'elle est excitée…..trop excitée. Tu n'as aucune idée sur ce qu'elle a vu ?

_non. Elle n'a pas arrêté de réciter l'alphabet arabe !

En ce moment Alice est venue et a enlacée jasper

_Ne-soyez pas impatients ! Tout arrivera en son temps. Alice avait un air mystérieux et impatient comme si un grand évènement allait se passer, chose qui m'a rendu soupçonneux l'impatience d'Alice n'augure généralement rien de bon.

_Allez Edward, les portes vont s'ouvrir, il faut que tu sois prêt pour ton discours royal. A dit Emmet en souriant, il venait d'entrer avec Rosalie accrochée à son bras, cette dernière m'a ignoré…royalement, enfin rien de nouveau à ça, on n'a jamais été de bon amis.

On s'est tous dirigé vers la section VIP, il ne restait plus que dix minutes jusqu'à la premier ouverture.

Dans ce genre de club (dirigé par des vampires) il y'a toujours deux ouverture, la première pour ma race, et la deuxième pour les humains, pendant ce laps de temps nous pouvant être a notre aise sans avoir peur de paraitre …anormale.

Vu la rareté de des vampires femelles, ces clubs nous permettent de rencontrer autant de femelles humaines que possible, et d'y trouver, si on a de la chance, notre compagne.

C'est pour cette raison qu'on en ouvre dans tous les coins du monde.

Apres m'être assis au milieu, Emmet et sa compagne debout à ma droite, et Alice et son compagnon à gauche, les portes se sont ouvertes et nos invités sont entrés, tous mâle et célibataire, étant donné que les femelles de notre race ont déjà été liée avec leurs compagnons !

Après l'arrivée de la plupart de nos invités, Emmet a déclaré d'un ton sérieux avec sa puissante voix :

_présentez vos respects a votre seigneur et roi

Ils se sont tous prosternés devant moi

_« t'as vu grand frère ils tremblent de peur »_

J'ai dû cacher mon sourire, il ne changera jamais celui-là !

_levez-vous. A-t-il continué.

Ils se sont relevés en gardant la tête baissée.

Bon c'est mon tour. Je me suis levé et j'ai commencé mon discours.

_messieurs, bienvenue à '' la nuit sanglante''. Puissiez-vous trouver votre moitié en ce lieu…

Une heure et demie plus tard :

Ennui !

Je m'ennui tellement !

Je n'ai pas quitté ma place depuis le début de cette satanée soirée, si j'avais eu une compagne on aurait ouvert la danse, mais vu que je suis célibataire…..

Les pensées des humains, nous concernant, ne changent jamais ! C'est si lassant ! :

Les hommes sont jaloux de nous, et les femmes bavent sur nous.

« _On aurait dit que tu t'es assis sur un balai » _en me sortant de mes pensées, je lui ai jetée un regard menaçant et l'idiot c'est contenté de rire

_« Relax, Edward tu rends nos invités nerveux »_ a pensé jasper en m'envoyant des ondes de calme.

J'allais lui répondre quand j'ai senti une odeur …divine ! je l'ai suivie essayant de trouver son possesseur ou plutôt sa propriétaire !

Elle était assise dans l'ombre, invisible à l'œil humain, mais pas aux miens, pas aux notre !

Elle observait ma famille avec un sourire triste sur ses magnifique lèvres, un sentiment étrange m'a parcouru, je voulais la protéger, la voir sourire, je voulais effacer cette tristesse de son visage, je voulais….

En fait je voulais connaitre la raison de sa tristesse pour torturer celui qui a blessé mon ange

''Mon ange'' l'appeler comme ça ne m'a pas paru étrange, non plutôt convenable.

Je me suis concentré sur elle, essayant de lire ses pensées….et rien ! Le silence total ! Comme si elle n'était pas là, pourtant elle était devant mes yeux, je me suis concentré encore plus sur elle et rien, NADA, son esprit, ses pensées m'était inaccessibles !

Ironie du sort, la seule personne qui a attiré mon attention m'est impossible à décrypter !

Je me suis retourné vers jasper décidé à connaitre le fin mot de cette histoire.

_je ressens en toi une curiosité et une frustration étrange mon frère, que se passe-t-il ?

_je veux que tu me lises les sentiments de cette fille. Ai-je demandé en lui montrant ma beauté.

Toute ma famille s'est retourner vers elle, curieux à propos de la fille qui a attiré mon attention, Alice s'est contentée de sourire.

_étrange ! m'a-t-il répondu. Elle est triste, le genre de tristesse qui ronge l'âme petit à petit, ce petit être a été blessé là où rare sont ceux qui peuvent là guérir !

_Ou ? Ou a-t-elle été blessée ? J'étais en colère très en colère, personne n'a le droit de la blesser, PERSONNE.

_ Au cœur Edward, elle a été blessée au cœur, une blessure ancienne mais empoisonné, et le poison fait toujours son œuvre. Son âme saigne depuis bien longtemps mon frère.

Jasper me regardait étrangement, son regard allait de moi à Alice qui sautait maintenant de joie.

Je les ai ignorés, mon ange était bien plus important, je me suis remis à l'observer oubliant momentanément ma colère, et là ses yeux ont rencontrés les miens, des yeux chocolat, formidables et mystérieux. On dit que les yeux sont la porte de l'âme, ce qui était véridique, j'ai vu au plus profond de ses yeux une tristesse si intense, je voulais connaitre son secret, je voulais enlever cette tristesse de son visage.

Je ne sais pourquoi ? Mais sa tristesse m'insupportait !

Après un court moment, elle a baissé les yeux, son visage était maintenant caché par ses longs cheveux marrons, mais ça ne m'a pas empêché de voir ses joues se teindre d'une magnifique teinte rouge, elle était …..À croquer !

Un garçon est venue lui parler, il l'a appelé ''Bellsy'', c'est peut-être un diminutif ?

« _Mienne », _a crié la bête en moi, elle était en colère, prête à tuer ce garçon pour avoir osé aborder mon trésor. Je me suis plongé dans ses pensés

_« Ma petite sœur a l'air étrange, peut-être que c'est la nouveauté des lieux ? ça fait longtemps qu'elle n'est pas sortie, je vais garder Bella à l'œil juste au cas où »_

C'était sa sœur donc ! Étrange ! Ils ne se ressemblent pas, peut-être qu'elle est sa demi-sœur ?

Il l'a appelé Bella, c'est son prénom donc, il lui va bien, très bien même.

J'étais tellement plongé dans mes pensées, que je n'ai pas vu l'autre garçon l'abordée, c'est Jasper qui m'a sorti de ma transe

« _Edward, la fille ! Elle panique ! C'est étrange, il ne lui a rien fait de mal ! »_

Je me suis retourné vers Bella, et là j'ai vu rouge, ça se voyait sur son visage qu'elle avait peur ! Elle tremblait de peur, elle s'est recroquevillée dans son coin.

Je me suis levé, prêt à tuer ce rat, personne n'avait le droit de faire peur à mon ange, elle est mienne, je la protégerai, alors que je m'apprêtais à aller commettre un crime, j'ai été arrêté par la voix paniquée d'Alice :

_Edward non ! Tu vas le tuer Edward ! Elle a déjà peur, n'envenime pas la situation, et puis regarde son frère et là.

En effet, ''jake'' a éloigné l'autre garçon, Tyler d'après ces pensées, et a enlacé ma Bella alors qu'un groupe de garçons et filles ont encerclés le déclencheur du problème, le problème savait l'air de venir à terme, mais apparemment cet idiot de Tyler n'a pas d'instinct de survie, il a dit avec un sourire moquer :

_ce n'est pas ma faute si cette fille est détraquée !

_ce garçon est mort, ai-je dit avec une fureur qui émanait de mon corps, tous mes invités a baissé la tête, même ma famille, ils savaient que des têtes vont tomber, et dans mon état, personne ne veut se trouver dans mon chemin, même les humais ont ressenti le changement de l'ambiance, je ne pouvais rien faire maintenant, mais son temps était compté.

Jake lui, n'était pas ligoté par les règles de ma race, il a envoyé un coup de poings au visage de se rat d'égout, il est retourné ensuite à côté de mon ange qui s'est évanouie, j'ai senti un plaisir immense en entendant le nez de ce chacal se casser, les 2 autres garçons qui était avec lui l'ont empoigné et l'ont jeté dehors, entre temps les gardes ont essayé d'intervenir mais je leur ait fait signe d'arrêter, si je n'avais pas eu l'opportunité de venger ma belle, enfin, pas encore, jake au moins l'a eu

Mon ange a fini par se réveiller, elle tremblait, et elle a demandait pardon à ses amis d'avoir ruiné leurs soirée ! Elle demandait pardon !

La fureur m'a enveloppé, elle était la victime et elle demandait pardon !

Jasper, qui recevait de plein force ma rage, a essayé de me calmer

_ calmez-vous mon roi, ce garçon, Tyler, n'est que l'élément déclencheur, il n'a fait que remonter un souvenir à la surface.

_regarde-la jasper, un SOUVENIR ne la mettra pas dans cette état. Ai-je grogné entre mes dents.

_ce…..ce n'était pas qu'un simple souvenir monseigneur.

_explique-toi

_la… les…..

_abrège Jasper. j 'étais déjà au bord du gouffre, et son comportement me disait que ça n'irait pas mieux

_la peur qu'elle a ressenti, la panique et puis cette culpabilité écrasante, cette tristesse, cette crainte, qui l'accompagne depuis si longtemps, ce ne sont pas des simples sentiments…

En ce moment, Rosalie, qui m'ignorait depuis si longtemps a pris la parole

_monseigneur ? a-t-elle dit d'une voix douce

_oui ?

_Elle…. Ces sentiments sont celle d'une personne traumatisée, quelqu'un l'a blessée ….. gravement

La fureur, qui était déjà présente, a augmenté d'un cran, ma famille ainsi a baissé la tête, signe de respect et de crainte, mes invités qui ont fait de même se sont tu, ils n'avaient jamais vu leur roi en si grande fureur, ils connaissaient la causer de tout cela, autant que je savais que Mr Tyler ne survivra pas à cette semaine.

J'ai entendu sa voix si belle mais épuisée dire

_Je veux aller à la maison.

Un moment plus tard elle partit soutenue par son frère

Ignorant tout le monde, je me levais, et suivit mon ange jusqu'à leur voiture, je les ai suivi utilisant ma vitesse vampirique, jusqu'à Forks une petite ville pluvieuse, ils se sont arrêté devant une petite maison de deux étages

Ils ont salués les autres, qui les suivait avec une autre voiture, enfin jake les a salué, ma Bella était silencieuse. Il l'a prise dans ces bras et il est entré à la maison.

Un moment après, une lumière s'est allumé dans une chambre a l'étage, j'ai escaladé l'arbre qui était devant sa chambre

_Dors bien écureuils _(quel étrange surnom !)_

_Jake, je suis vraiment…..

_Arrête Bellsy, ce n'est pas ta faute.

_Mais….

_Dors Bellsy.

_Jake ?

_Oui ?

_Qu'est-il arrivé au garçon ?

_Il est retourné chez lui avec un œil au beurre noir ! _(se garçon me plait vraiment)_

_ Ce n'est pas sa faute, tu sais ? Il essayait seulement de me draguer comme si j'étais une fille normale !

_tu es normale Bellsy, et puis….

Et là il s'est mis à rire !

_ Quoiiiiii ?

_regarde le bon côté des choses ! A-t-il continué en riant

_Ah bon, quel bon côté ?

_Tu n'es pas tombée aujourd'hui Bells, c'est un miracle _(maladroite ? ma Bella est maladroite, ça n'arrange pas les choses, alors là, vraiment pas)_

Il l'a fait sourire, ce garçon est étonnant, son sourire, même petit, est si beau !

Je suis resté assis sur l'arbre pendant toute la nuit à l'observée, le silence qui émane de son esprit est si relaxant et frustrant très frustrant j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'elle pense, connaitre son passé mystérieux.

Jake est revenu plus tard, il l'a recouvert, embrassé au front, et il est parti silencieusement sans la réveiller, ce garçon monte dans mon estime de plus en plus, ses pensées sont clairs, Bella est pour lui une petite sœur qu'il protégera même si ça lui coute la vie.

J'ai été obligé de partir à l'aube j'avais des questions à éclaircir, je devais comprendre ce sentiments qui me tiens au cœur, cette possessivité soudaine qui a émergé à la vue de mon ange, et je connaissais les meilleurs personnes capable de m'aider.

Je me suis dirigé vers la résidence de mes parents, Carlisle et Esmee, l'ancien couple royale, sont les personnes les plus sages que j'aie jamais rencontrés.

_Edward ! Chérie, ça fait si longtemps. a dit ma mère en m'enlaçant

_ Que nous vaut cet honneur fils ?

_mère, père, j'ai besoin de votre aide

_allons dans mon bureau

Une fois assis dans le bureau de Carlisle je leur ai tout raconté, depuis son odeur angélique jusqu'à son retour à la maison

_ Et elle a bloqué ton don ?!

_Oui père, c'est très frustrant

_ Cette fille est…..intéressante

_que m'arrive-t-il ? Je n'ai jamais senti cela avant !

Ma mère me regarda avec les larmes aux yeux, mon père avait un regard inquiet et….fier ?!

_mère ? Père ?

_Oh mon bébé !

_Edward, mon fils, félicitation

_f…..félicitation ? Mais …pourquoi ?

_ Tu as enfin trouvé ta compagne mon chère.

….

Je suis sortie de chez mes parents avec quelque réalisation

1_ j'ai trouvé ma compagne, ma future reine

2_ je suis éperdument amoureux d'elle

3_ ma reine est si fragile, si douce, si éphémère ! Elle a besoin de protection 24h sur24

4_ Alice savait tous cela. Elle aura des comptes à me rendre celle-là !

Et enfin quelqu'un a blessé mon ange, et cette personne le regrettera amèrement,

Parole de roi

Note de l'auteur :

Cette soirée a été plutôt agitée !

Et si on entré au plat principale ?

Que voulez-vous pour le prochain chapitre le PDV d'Alice, ou bien entrer en plein action, ça ne va pas être de tout repos

Review review review !

A la prochaine.


	6. Chapter 5

_ATTENTION : Tout ce qui a un rapport avec le monde de Twilight ne m'appartient malheureusement pas, mais a STEPHANIE MEYER_

* * *

_Chapitre 5_

_**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ça booste vraiment le morale de savoir sue son œuvre est apprécié !**_

Ça fait une semaine déjà depuis cette nuit catastrophique.

Charlie a piqué une crise quand il a su ce qui s'est passé, il a même voulut jeter le garçon qui m'a, et je site, ''agressée'' dans la prison, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le calmer, depuis ce jour il n'arrête pas de me couver comme si j'allais m'effondrer à n'importe quel moment ! Jake l'a aidé d'ailleurs, avec eu le week-end a été un enfer, ils n'ont pas arrêté de me suivre, jake a même annuler son rendez-vous avec lui pour rester avec moi quand Charlie n'était pas à la maison, ce dernier a voulu prendre un congé pour moi, j'ai dû y mettre le ''holà'' sinon ils seraient allés trop loin.

El le comble !

Hier, ils m'ont proposées d'aller voir un psy, non mais vraiment ! J'étais a deux points d'explosée, il m'a fallu beaucoup d'effort pour me calmer et les remerciés, mais j'ai déjà vu assez de psy pour plusieurs vies, je vais bien merci !

_Bella ! Tu vas être en retard, fais vite. A hurlé jake depuis la cuisine.

_ok !

J'ai rassemblé mes cheveux en queue de cheval et j'ai dévalé l'escalier, j'ai trébuché, et le sol se rapprochait dangereusement, j' ai fermé les yeux en attendant la douleur qui ne tardera pas à venir, sauf que deux mains chaudes m'ont attrapées juste à temps,

_franchement écureuils, j'ai un rendez-vous avec Leah et je ne veux vraiment pas le passé à l'hôpital, alors aura-tu la gentillesse d'évité de trébucher, juste pour aujourd'hui s'il te plait .A dit jake avec un sourire narquois au visage

_oui chef, à vos ordres chef ! Chef ?

_oui ?

_si tu ne veux pas être en retard pour ton si précssssssieux rendez-vous, tu feras bien de me lâchée pour que j'aille manger. Répondis-je en lui sortant la langue

_ Oh ! Toi tu vas voir.

Et à la place de me relâchée il me souleva et a commencé a tourné autour de lui même

_jake ! pose moi par terre, je te jure que….., A la place de me relâché, il commença à me chatouillée !

_Ahhhh…Hihihihihi, arrête, arrête !

_alors tu disais quoi sur mon rendez-vous ? A-t-il demandé sans s'arrêté de me chatouillée

_arrête, a. Hihihi…rrete, je ….hi hi hi….jure que je v…hi hi hi …ais vomir ….hihihi…si tu hi hi n'ar…..rête…pas.

_dit le mot magique !

_hi hi hi dans hi hi hi rê..hi hi…ve

Il continua à me chatouiller, je n'arrive pas a comprendre comment il arrive à me porter et me chatouiller sans qu'il s'épuise, mais il faut dire qu'il est drôlement musclé.

_A ….hi hi hi A….hi hi hi, ARRETE! S'il te plait.

_le mot magique

_Dé..hi hi hi..solé...hi hi hi…e

_je n'ai rien entendue !

_DE..hi hi..SO…hihi…LEE

_Ok

Il me déposa dans la cuisine, mais il a dut me soutenir tellement j'étais instable sur mes pieds

_Jacob Black, tu vas le regretté. Ai-je menacé avec un regard noir, qu'il ignora royalement

_Allez, mange Bellsy, on ne veut pas être en retard

_si on est en retard, oh cher grand frère, ça sera ta faute pas la mienne.

_ mange, je t'attends dans la voiture, et évite de glisser ou de trébucher, ou de te bruler, ou de te faire mordre par un serpent ou une veuve noire, ou de te faire écraser par un éléphant rose diarrhéique…..

_Jake

_oui, petite sœur chérie ?

_va dans la voiture

_oui petit il se retourna pour sortir

Je soupirais, cette journée commence bien, et j'ai la mauvaise impression que ça ne fera qu'empirer !

J'ai mangé une barre de céréale, j'ai pris mon manteau, et je me suis dirigé vers la voiture de mon frère en faisant bien attention à ne pas glisser.

Rien que pour fermer la gueule d'un certain crétin de ma connaissance, j'avais la ferme intention de ne pas tomber aujourd'hui !

A l'arrivé au lycée, nos amis qui était groupés devant la voiture de Mike, nous ont fait signe de les joindre.

_devinez-quoi ? a dit Mike avec un grand sourire

_quoi ? a demandé Jacob

_Devinez ? a répondu Jessica aussi souriante que son petit ami

_Tu as eu un A+ en maths ? Ai-je répondu

_non ! a dit Angela en riant

_Ah dans ce cas j'ai eu un A+ en maths ?

_Bella, sois sérieuse le prof de maths ne donne jamais de A+, arrête de rêver, a dit Eric en soupirant mais il a aussitôt reprit le sourire : C'est encore mieux Bella !

_comment se fait-il que vous savez tous ce qui se passe et pas nous ? A dit jake en boudant

_c'est parce qu'on est venu tôt, lui a répondu Leah

_ C'est pas ma faute c'est celle de Bella !

_Ah bon ? C'est moi qui a joué a la roulette russe mon grand ? Ai-je répliqué en lui donnant un coup de poings qu'il n'a même pas eu la décence de ressentir !

_Hé, vous n'avez toujours pas deviné. A dit Jessica

_ donne nous un détail alors. A dit jake

_ C'est la meilleur chose dont on peut rêver, et elle est arrivée a nous ! A dit Angela en sautant de joie.

_ah oui ! Je sais ! Me suis-je exclamé

_ah bon ! a répondu Eric soupçonneux

_mais si ! C'est si évident !

_quoi donc ? M'a demandé jake complétement largué

_ On a décidé d'éliminer les exams et les contrôles une fois pour toute! Leur répondis-je avec un sourire innocent

_Bella !Ont-ils tous crié en même temps

_Quoi ?ai-je dit en clignant les yeux avec une innocence de nouveau née

Ils se sont tu pendant un moment, et puis, tout à coup ils se sont mis à pouffer de rire, Mike a même dû se tenir les cotes a forces de rires.

_ Bon, ai-je reprit, vu que je n'ai pas pu deviner ce qui se passe, peux-tu s'il te plait nous le dire.

_et bien….

_oui….. ?

_on a reçu des invitations, et VIP cette fois, dit Angela en sautant de joie

_invitations ? Où ? Ai-je demandé perdu

_a ''la nuit sanglante'' bien sûr, a répondu Leah

_et moi qui croyait qu'ils nous ne laisserons plus y entrer après la dernière fois ! A dit jake

_oh, ah bon ? Et bien amusez-vous bien ! J'ai cours dans 15 mn je dois partir

_ Bella !

_oui jake

_tu vas pas venir avec nous ? Il avait l'air inquiet

_non jake, tu sais autant que moi que je ne suis pas prête pour y aller, allez-y, amusez-vous. Sur ce je me suis retourné prête à entrer quand je me suis rappelée de quelque chose :

_ah ! En fait, quand partez-vous ?

_on avait l'intention d'y aller après les cours, mais vu que tu n'y vas pas et que ta voiture et encore en panne, on ira après t'avoir ramené à la maison

_ Vous n'allez pas changer vos vêtements ? Demandée-je intriguée

_si bien sûr. A répondu Leah comme si c'était la question la plus stupide du monde

_on a apporté nos vêtements avec nous pour ne pas perdre du temps. A terminé Angela

_je vois ! Je retournerais a pieds, ne soyez pas en retard à cause de moi, il fait beau aujourd'hui de toute façon.

_Bella….

_non jake, je suis sérieuse, je ne suis pas fragile, rien ne m'arrivera, vas t'amuser un peu, t'as déjà annulé ton premier rendez-vous avec Leah, vas-y j'ai envie de marcher aujourd'hui.

_t'es sur Bellsy ? Jake avait cet air inquiet qui commence à me devenir familier.

je me forçais à sourire, le seule fait d'entendre le non de ce club me fichait la frousse, alors y aller ? Certainement pas !

Même si certains yeux n'ont pas arrêté de m'hanter depuis un moment.

_oui jake je suis sure, bon je vais y aller maintenant.

La journée a été semblable aux autres, Adam m'a fait du rentre dedans dès l'entrée comme toujours, je l'ai ignoré comme toujours, le prof de maths a fait son cours, qui est totalement indéchiffrable, comme toujours, dans le cours de littérature on a eu un test surprise, où, j'aurais une bonne note comme toujours, au déjeuner je me suis assise silencieusement pendant que les autres parlait de la soirée à venir, ce qui ne me dérangeait nullement, vu que moi et la parlotte ne sommes pas vraiment amies !

J'avais après, le cours de sciences qui s'est plutôt bien passé, jusqu'au moment où Lauren, la p… de l'école a presque attaquée Ariella qui a sois-disons volée son petit ami (ce dernier l'a larguée une semaine avant !) le prof de science a presque piqué une crise quand il a entendu certaine insulte qui sont sortie de la belle bouche de vipère de Lauren.

Après les avoir séparées, et les avoir punies de deux heures de retenus, chacune dans une classe, question de sécurité ! Le prof est revenu au cours ignorant les regards incendiaires des deux filles et les chuchotis des autres.

A la fin de la journée, jake m'attendait devant sa voiture.

_vous n'êtes pas encore partis ?

_non, les filles veulent se faire une beauté avant. D'après l'expression de son visage, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les filles ont de se faire une beauté chaque heure !

_oh !

_ça fait une heure qu'ils sont là-dedans. A-t-il dit en désignant es toilettes de femmes

_hein ?!

_elles n'ont pas eu cours la dernière heure, elles ont apporté avec elle plein ''d'accessoire'', j'ai été obligé à mettre du gel !

_oh, Leah !

_oui Leah, je peux rien refuser à cette fille !

_ça te vas plutôt….bien. J'avais beaucoup de mal à m'empêcher de rire

_allez, vas-y, profites-en, rit

_HA HA HA .. J'en avais les larmes aux yeux, jake déteste le gel, et Leah l'a non seulement obligé à le mettre, mais en plus, elle l'a obligé à se coiffer, cette fille mérite une médaille. Mon frérot est un anneau entre ses doigts !

_bon, c'est pas que je veux pas assister à ta torture mais je dois partir

_pourquoi ne pas partir avec Adam ? Il habite près de nous

_tu plaisante ?! Il est dans la liste de Lauren, j'ai pas envie de tirer sur la queue du tigre !

_Oh ! A dit jake en grimaçant

_ En fait, Eric et Mike ?

_entre ''les mains expertes'' de leurs femmes. Le pauvre était à deux points de pleurer

_allez courage les gars, après tout il faut bien souffrir pour être beau !

_qui a dit ça ?

_les femmes mon cher

_foutaises !

_frérot ! y'a pas plus rusée qu'une femme, alors évite d'attirer le courroux de l'une d'entre elles, surtout une certaine personne de ma connaissance…..

_Bella. M'a-t-il interrompu

_ouiiiiiii ?

_va à la maison

_au revoir frérot

J'aurais besoin d'une demi-heure pour arriver chez moi, mais ce n'est pas grave, je profiterais du soleil qui est rare par ici

J'ai branché mes écouteurs sur mon iPod, et je me suis mis en route sur la music rythmique de ''fun some nights''.

Je passais par un chemin vide entouré d'arbre, quand tout se passa très vite

Une voiture noire me dépassa en accélérant, j'allais commencer à insulter le conducteur copieusement (tout bas bien sûr !) quand elle fit demi-tour et fonça droit vers moi.

Je me sentis comme un lapin sur les yeux des projecteurs, j'étais pétrifiée, je voulais me déplacer, fuir, mais j'étais paralysée par la peur, juste avant le coup fatal j'ai vu le visage du conducteur, un visage qui m'est hélas connu, moi qui croyait m'être débarrassé de lui ! Apparemment il est revenu terminer son travail !

La douleur m'envahis, le choc me projeta et m'envoya me faire écrasée sur un arbre, j'ai entendu un ''crac'' et une douleur atroce naquit au niveau de mon bras gauche.

J'ai entendu un grognement du côté de la foret, vu ma chance ce sera certainement un ours affamé qui a senti mon sang, le grognement c'est approché encore et le son d'une voiture qui accélère s'est fait entendre, je suis sûr que le crétin qui m'a renversé a pris la poudre d'escampette.

Le grognement s'est de plus en plus approché, je me sentais lasse, je commençais à perdre la sensation de mon corps, je ne ressentais plus rien même pas la douleur:

_punaise Bella ! Toi qui ne voulais pas finir ta journée à l'hôpital, ça a bien marché ! Enfin si je reste vivant et si ce maudit grizzlis ne me transforme pas en viande hachée avant ! Jake ne va pas pouvoir terminer son rendez-vous, Leah va me tuer !

Normalement j'aurais dû être morte de peur, non en fait j'aurais dû être paniquée, hystérique même mon cauchemar à ressusciter, et à la place j'étais entrais de babille toute seule !

Mais bon vu que je suis à deux pas de la tombe, ça ne changera rien mais je viendrai hanter ce crétin, je le rendrai fou ! Parole de Swan.

Les ténèbres ont commencé à me happer, je n'ai pas résisté, je préfère les ténèbres plutôt que de se faire déchiquetée vivante.

* * *

Alors, pour la suite :…..

Devinez… ?

Alleeez plus on est fous plus on s'amuse, envoyez de reviews sur la suite probable des évènements.

Je saurais bien si on est sur la même longueur d'onde !

a bientot!


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

_ATTENTION : Tout ce qui a un rapport avec le monde de Twilight ne m'appartient malheureusement pas, mais a STEPHANIE MEYER, l'histoire ainsi que les nouveau personnages sont a moi_

* * *

Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews notamment ! Vampire -jella, cassandre, canada02, mariesophie, millie, Maranwe Calaelen, et kyssou, ainsi que tous les lecteurs silencieux

* * *

**PS : dans mon histoire les femelles vampires ne sont pas aussi attirées par le sang que les mâles, en fait elles en sont très différentes, tous sera clarifiés dans les prochains chapitres, patience, en attendant, amusez-vous bien !**

* * *

_''les ombres'' contre-attaque mon seigneur. A dit Aro Volturi d'une voix inquiète, ce qui est étrange vu que les frères volturi ne montrent que rarement leurs sentiments

_ils l'ont toujours fait, mais ils n'ont jamais réussi à nous battre

J'étais de plus en plus ennuyé, une semaine est passé depuis la première fois où j'ai vu ma futur femme, et j'ai mis un honneur en la suivit chaque jour pour la protégée et la connaitre plus, il s'est avérée que ma Bella est un vrai attrape-désastre, entre ses jambes gauches, et les éventuels accidents, je n'avais plus le temps de gratter la tête,

Mais voilà que, maintenant, je suis bloqué ici depuis deux jours essayant de régler les problèmes que ces maudits ''ombres' 'n'arrêtent pas de posés. Cette réunion est supposées aidées a trouvés une stratégie pour les éliminer une fois pour toute mais a la place je suis déconcentré par l'inquiétude sur ma belle, j'avais assigné Emmet et jasper a sa protection pendant ces deux jours, mais ces derniers ont dû venir assister à cette réunion avec moi, laissant mon ange sous la protection de Laurent et Damon

Cette réunion est très importante, et donc je ne peux pas l'annulée, et vu que l'existence de ma compagne est encore gardée sous secret, ma désertassions ne sera pas bien vus.

Si l'information sur la présence de ma compagne se fait connaitre, mon ange sera sous grand danger, vu qu'elle est dorénavant mon unique point faible, et puisque une fois liés ma puissance sera multipliée par dix, mes ennemis essayeront de ma belle avant la cérémonie, cette épée de Damoclès sur sa tête me rend de plus en plus agitée est inquiet, et vu ma place dans ce monde ce n'est pas une bonne chose, alors là certainement pas !

_monseigneur ?

_oui ?

_Est-ce que vous allez bien ?

_parfaitement bien ! Expliquez-moi quelque chose voulez-vous ? Dis-je avec ma voix la plus douce

_oui seigneur ?

_pourquoi suis-je ici pour une chose si absurde ? ''Les ombre'' n'est qu'une petite association de vampire renégat qu'on a toujours su garder sous contrôle, alors pourquoi organiser une réunion urgente ?

_ils apparait qu'il y a un nouvel élément dans l'équation, a répondu Marcus le frère d'Aro

_ah bon ? Lequel ?

_ Un nouveau-né a apparemment détrôné l'ancien leader des ''ombres''

_est ? Je commençais à devenir impatient

_et d'après nos espions, ce nouveau leader n'est pas plus âgé que d'un mois !

_Attendez !, a dit Emmet, vous êtes entrain de nous dire qu'un vampire âgé d'un mois a réussi à battre Lucius qui trois cents années ?!

_oui, prince

_et comment cela se fait-il ? a demandé jasper

_on ne le sait pas jusqu'à maintenant, on ne sait rien sur lui, sauf qu'il a un mois et qu'il a été transformé par l'intermédiaire de sa compagne, a répondu Aro contrarié

_ Ah ! Alors il a une compagne !

_oui prince jasper, mais sa compagne est aussi mystérieuse que lui

_avez-vous au moins un nom ? Ai-je demandé agacé par le manque d'informations, les Volturis sont de très bon traqueurs, les meilleurs même, et si même eu n'ont pas pu avoir des informations, cela signifie que ce nouveau leader va nous causer de graves problèmes.

_on l'appelle ''le dragon noir'' monseigneur, son vrai nom nous est jusqu'à maintenant inconnu, a répondu Aro

_qui sont vont espions exactement ? a demandé Emmet

_Alec et Jane, mon prince, ils sont les meilleurs

_ Bon, avez-vous d'autres informations ?

_apparemment, ils recrutent des vampires nouveau-nés, on suppose qu'ils sont entrain de former une armée, et puis le ''dragon'' est apparemment allé à forks depuis cinq jours déjà, et puis ce moment on n'a plus aucune information sur lui

Dès la prononciation du nom de la ville de ma bien aimée, la panique m'a envahi, jasper et Emmet ont échangé avec moi un regard lourd de sens : ce mouvement qui vient de naitre au sein ''des ombres'' a commencé au même moment ou j'ai rencontré Bella, étrange comme circonstance ! Sauf que l'existence de cette dernière est gardée sous secret, jasper ayant embrouillé les esprits de tous les invités, rares sont les personnes qui sont dans le secret, en autres termes seul ceux qui me sont proches connaissent son existence,

Donc la seule réponse possible est…l'existence d'un espion ! Un traitre !

D'après les pensées d'Emmet et de jasper, ils sont arrivés à la même conclusion

Je me suis retourné vers Marcus :

_je veux que vous envoyez une armée pour les nouveau-nés, ceux qui veulent nous rejoindre sont les bienvenus, les autres doivent être réduits, si guerre ils veulent, guerre ils auront

_ À vos ordres mon roi !

_et envoyez les traqueurs pour me trouver ce soit disons ''dragon'', on verra bien ce qu'il a au ventre

_ À vos ordres mon roi !

_dit moi Marcus ? A commencé jasper

_Oui prince ?

_combien de personne sont au courant de l'existence de notre futur reine ?

_quatre personnes plus les membres de la famille royale

_ Et ses quatre personnes sont... ?

_moi, Marcus, Caius, et Laurent, mon prince

_et vous avez confiance en ce…Laurent ?

_oui prince

Marcus disait la vérité, jasper pouvait le sentir, et je pouvais le voir dans ses pensées, les frères volturi ont servi mes parents avant moi, et ils ont été aussi fidèles que possible, quant à Laurent, il a été transformé et entrainé par Marcus, ce dernier le considère comme son propre fils

N'empêche, ce Laurent est imprévisible, je ne l'ai jamais apprécié, si je n'ai rien dit, c'est seulement par respect pour son créateur, mais si il s'avéré être la taupe qui menace ma femme, ma famille, et mon royaume, je n'aurais pas de pitié,

Ce Laurent est silencieux….de trop, et j'ai dernièrement il cherche a évité de rencontrer la famille royale par tous les moyens, et comme on dit ''méfiez-vous de l'eau dormante''…..

_cette réunion est terminée, contactez-nous dès que vous aurez du nouveau

Je me suis levé suivit par mes frères alors que les Volturis se sont inclinés devant nous, on s'est dirigée vers la sortie et avant d'ouvrir la porte je me suis retourné vers Marcus :

_en fait ! Je veux voir Laurent dès que possible.

_mais…..

_il n'y a pas de mais Marcus, ont dois parler de beaucoup de choses, et puis ça fait bien longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu

_à vos ordres, monseigneur

Sur ceux je suis sorti suivi de mes frères, on est monté dans ma Volvo est j'ai laissé jasper conduire étant donné que je devais penser a beaucoup de choses

_alors on va ou ? A dit jasper après un moment

_déposez moi à forks après vous êtes libre

_tu crois que Laurent peut être la taupe ? a demandé soudainement Emmet

Ce dernier peut très bien se comporté comme un gamin, mais quand la sécurité de la famille est menacée il devient aussi féroce qu'une dragonne couvant ses œufs

_oui, il a trop peur que j'aille faire un tour dans sa tête, pourquoi crois-tu qu'il évite de venir à nos réunion sinon ?

_parce qu'il croit qu'on est des idiots ? a-t-il répondu avec un grand sourire qui disparut aussitôt :

_Edward ?

_hmmmm ?

_Tu te rends compte que c'est Laurent qui protège Bella ?

_oui ! Grognai-je, pourquoi crois-tu que je veux aller directement à Forks ?

_oh !...si quelque chose lui arrive…..a-t-il commencé avec inquiétude

_c'est moi qui es réclamé votre présence ici, Emmet. L'ai-je interrompu

_mais j'aurais pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre !

_Emmet !, l'a interrompu jasper, Laurent est encore suspect, on n'est pas sûr, alors arrête de t'inquiéter, on arrive à forks d'ici une heure et demie, et on pourra nous assurer sue notre reine va bien.

Emmet s'est tu pendant un moment et puis tout à coup il a éclaté de rire

_quoi maintenant ? A soupiré jasper

_désolé Edd mais j'ai pu observer ta Bella, et elle est vraiment rigolote, elle ne peut pas faire deux pas sans tomber

_je sais ! Ai-je grogné, et cela est une source d'inquiétude permanente pour moi, elle est si fragile !

_calmez-vous à la fin, a dit jasper avec impatience, vos sentiments sont de trop pour moi ! Et puis avez-vous oublié Alice ? Elle n'arrête pas de parler de Bella comme sa meilleure amie, elle a même commencé à faire des projets !

_et alors ? a demandé Emmet

_alors, si quelque chose risque de lui arriver, on le sera tout de suite

En ce moment, mon téléphone s'est mis a sonné.

_Allo ? Alice ?

_...

_ Alice ?

_oh ! Edward je suis si désolé ! A répondu Alice en pleurant

En ce moment j'ai senti mon cœur se serré d'inquiétude :

_ Que se passe-t-il Alice ?

_c'est Bella !

_qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

_elle…elle a eu un accident de voiture, on a essayé de la tuée. Je suis siiiiii désolée Edward ! Dès que je l'ai su, je suis allée avec Rosalie pour l'empêchée, mais on n'a pas été assez rapide, et vous étiez si loin !

_ou est-elle Alice ? Ou est ma Bella ? J'avais l'impression que mon cœur pompait de l'acide

_A l'hôpital de forks. A-t-elle répondu en pleurant toujours

_on arrive bientôt, ne la quitte pas d'une semelle

_Edward ! Son futur…., il est incertain !parfois il disparait totalement et parfois il est trouble ! Il faut que tu fasses vite, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il a un grand risque qu'elle meurt si tu ne viens pas rapidement

_Ok Alice, appelle mon père, je veux que ce soit lui qui l'opère ! Je serais là-bas dans moi d'une heure

_c'est déjà fait,

_bien, tu as bien fait

_ Je suis si désoléeee Edward !

_ Ne le sois pas ce n'est pas ta faute, on se revoit à l'hôpital

Sur ce j'ai raccroché, jasper qui a tout entendu a accéléré, dépassant de loin les limites de vitesses, ressentant le besoin de réconforté sa compagne, et inquiet pour sa reine.

Emmet, lui, était silencieux, d'après sa posture, il était prêt à tuer celui qui a osé faire du mal à sa nouvelle petite sœur

Quant à moi, j'essayais de tout mon possible de ne pas exploser en plein route, dès que j'aurais attrapé l'abruti qui a mis la vie de ma femme en danger il regrettera le jour où il est né. En entendant un bruit en sourdine je me suis rendu compte que j'étais entrain de grogner depuis un moment déjà

Cette heure de route a duré une éternité

A l'arrivé à l'hôpital, la voiture de mon père ainsi que celle de Rosalie y était garée, dans cette dernière l'odeur du sang de ma Bella était partout, elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang, a cette réalisation ma colère et mon inquiétude ont augmenté encore plus

Je suis entré à l'hôpital, me rappelant tout juste d'utiliser une vitesse humaine, j'ai suivi l'odeur de ma belle jusqu'à la salle de soin intensive, ignorant les cris de l'infermière qui déclarait que l'heure de visite était de loin dépassée

Je me suis arrêté à la vue d'Alice et de Rosalie qui étaient entrain de pleurés, Esmee étaient là aussi, assise sur une chaise en nous entendant venir elle a levé vers nous ses yeux rouges, remplies de larmes,

Elle s'est précipitée vers moi, et m'a enveloppée dans ses bras essayant de me réconforter

_tout va bien ce passé, mon petit, a-t-elle murmuré

Alice s'est jeté dans les bras de jasper, et Emmet a enlacés Rosalie en lui murmurant des mots doux

Cette dernière s'est tournée vers moi et a dit :

Je suis désolé Edward on a fait aussi vite qu'on a pu, mais ce n'était pas suffisant

_peut tu me dire ce qui s'est passé exactement depuis le début ?

Elle resta silencieuse pendant un moment et puis elle commença :

_On était entrain de faire du shopping quand Alice a eu une vision…..

_à propos de quoi ?

_J'ai vu….. A commencé Alice avant d'être interrompu par une crise de larmes

_Alice ? En ce moment j'ai senti une vague de calme passé de jasper vers Alice

_merci jasper, a dit Alice beaucoup plus calme, elle soupira un bon coup puis continua :

_ J'ai vu Bella décidé de rentrer chez elle a pieds, et puis j'ai vu une voiture noire qui la suivait depuis le lycée sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, j'ai essayé d'appeler Damon mais il ne répondait pas ni Laurent d'ailleurs , en ce moment j'étais déjà avec Rosalie dans sa voiture on était très proche, Rosalie est descendue de la voiture est allée en courant à travers la foret, vu qu'elle est plus rapide que moi, j'ai continué avec la voiture pour y emmené Bella à l'hôpital au cas où Rosalie n'arrive pas à temps, et puis tout à coup la voiture a accéléré et a renversé Bella, et puis elle s'est arrêté et le conducteur est sorti…. pour …pour…..l'emmené avec lui, je …..je crois que….

_quoi ? Alice ?

_Je crois qu'il voulait la tuée en premier lieu et puis quand il l'a renversé il a décidé de l'emmené avec lui et la soigner, il… il voulait l'enlevée

Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de pousser un grognement purement animal. La bête en moi voulait sortir et détruire tout ce qui se trouvait dans son chemin

_calme toi Edward, a dit jasper, je te rappelle qu'on est en plein hôpital, ta vengeance sera assouvi une fois qu'on aura attrapé celui qui a fait cela

La bête en moi sourit face à cette perspective, calmée maintenant qu'elle sait qu'elle vengera son âme sœur

_termine Alice, ai-je ordonné

Cette dernière a continué

_il était descendu de la voiture pour l'emmené mais Rosalie, qui était plus au moins proche en ce moment, s'est mise à grogné, ce dernier la entendue et s'est enfui, Rosalie voulait le suivre mais Bella était blessé gravement, Je suis arrivé au moment où Bella s'est évanouie, on l'a mis délicatement dans la voiture et on s'est dirigée vers l'hôpital. J'ai appelé Carlisle en route, et il est arrivé un quart-d' heure après nous, elle était dans un état critique, ils l'ont emmené directement vers la salle d'opération, je t'ai appelé en ce moment, et puis quand mon père est venue il a utilisé son charme pour y assisté, et depuis ce moment en attends. Le père et le frère de Bella ont été appelé mais ils ne sont pas encore venus, ils sont en route ils seront là d'ici vingt-neuf minutes.

_Avez-vous rencontrez Damon et Laurent pendant votre trajet ? a demandé Emmet

_non. A répondu Rosalie beaucoup plus calme maintenant qu'elle est entre les mains de son âme sœur

_En fait, a continué Alice leurs odeur n'était pas présente, plutôt ancienne, comme si….comme si ils sont partis depuis longtemps !

_ BORDEL ! Emmet, grognai-je entre mes dents

_oui, Edward ?

_appelle nos traqueurs, je veux qu'ils me trouvent ses deux abrutis qui ont osé déserter leurs poste, le plus rapidement possible

_oui, bien sur

Pendant qu'Emmet était au téléphone tout le monde s'est tu, méditant ce qui s'est passé durant ces dernières heures, après qu'Emmet ait terminé il s'est joint à nous, aussi silencieux que les autres.

_il y'a quelque chose qui me chiffonne depuis un moment déjà, a déclaré Emmet tout à coup.

_ah bon !? A répondu jasper

_ouais… !

_et ? Ai-je demandé n'ayant pas la patience de supporter ses jeux.

_pourquoi Alice n'a pas vu le futur de Bella plus tôt ? après tout, depuis qu'elle sait que Bella est ta compagne, tout ce qu'elle fais, est de regarder tous les futurs possibles, et puis comment se fait-il que le crétin qui la fauché ait entendu le grognement de Rosalie, alors qu'elle était encore loin ?

Tout le monde s'est tu ébahis par le raisonnement d'Emmet

_quoi ? Je vous rappelle que j'ai un cerveau aussi ! A répliqué se dernier en boudant face à notre réaction

_tu…..tu es entrain de dire que celui qui a fait ça connait le fonctionnement du don d'Alice ? a demandé Esmee

_oui, a répondu cette dernière, c'est la seule explication possible !

_Ah ! En fait je n'y ai pas fait attention vu que j'étais concentré sur Bella !… a commencé Rosalie

_ Rosalie ? De quoi parles-tu ? A demandé jasper

_l'odeur de celui qui l'a attaquée…oui ! Oui ! C'est ça !

_Rosalie ? Explique-toi ! a demandé Esmee perdue

_son odeur n'était pas humaine

Moi qui ai suivi le raisonnement de Rosalie depuis le début, je me suis figé par la fureur

_comment ça, pas humaine ? a demandé Emmet

_celui qui a attaqué ma compagne est un foutue vampire, ai-je répondu en serrant mes poings essayant en vain de juguler ma rage

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**

Alors, vous vous attendiez à ça ?

Il y eu pas mal de faits surprenants, hein !

Le prochain chapitre sera plein de surprises inattendues !

Alors dites-moi, quel est votre avis que se passera-t-il ?

**Ps : en fait, je voulais arrêter au moment où Alice a commencé à raconter ce qui s'est passé, mais je ne veux pas être tuée par l'un de mes charmants lecteurs**

A bientôt !


	8. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

* * *

_ATTENTION : Tout ce qui a un rapport avec le monde de Twilight ne m'appartient malheureusement pas, mais a STEPHANIE MEYER, l'histoire ainsi que les nouveau personnages sont à moi_

* * *

**Désolé du retard, l'université n'a pas été de tout repos cette semaine !**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, vous êtes vraiment géniales et géniaux**

* * *

**Cassandre ma chère, comme toujours tu as été proche des évènements, s'il te plait inscrits toi, comme ça je pourrais te répondre plus tôt.**

* * *

**PDV D'EDWARD**

Quatre heures sont passés et toujours aucune nouveauté sur l'état de Bella sa famille et ses amis sont venus trois heures plus tôt,

Charlie était furieux et inquiet, Jacob était dévasté, il regrettait sa décision de laisser Bella retourner seule chez elle,

Jasper était à deux points d'exploser vu le trop d'émotion négative

_je vais sortir Edward, c'est trop pour moi !

_vas-y jasper, je comprends

J'ai tourné ma tête vers Alice

_ Alice ?

_Rien Edward, je n'ai rien ! Son futur n'arrête pas de changer, je…oh ! Carlisle va sortir d'ici dix minutes, il a terminé l'opération, a répondu Alice les yeux dans les vagues

En entendant cela jasper décida de rester

_et pour les parents de Bella ?, a demandé Emmet

_ils sont dans une chambre à côté, laissez-les tranquilles, Carlisle ira les voir après. Ce n'est pas facile pour eux, c'est leur petite fille après tout… et la nôtre maintenant. A dit Esmee d'une petite voix triste

C'est ce moment que choisit Carlisle pour sortir de la salle d'opération, il avait un air inquiet sur son visage, son esprit m'était fermé

_Carlisle, s'il te plait dit moi qu'elle va bien !

J'étais a deux points d'exploser, si quelque chose lui arrive je ne me le pardonnerais jamais, Esmee qui me tenait toujours dans ses bras, tourna son visage vers son mari, elle considérait déjà Bella comme sa propre fille, la possibilité de la perdre avant même de pouvoir la rencontré lui était trop douloureuse.

_ Edward… a commencé Carlisle en soupirant

_comment va-t-elle père ?

_elle a différentes blessures graves une commotion cérébrale, une hémorragie interne, un bras cassé, et des côtes cassées

_mais elle va s'en sortir n'est-ce pas ?

_je ne sais pas fils, je ne sais pas, son…son cœur s'est arrêté deux fois, la deuxième fois lui a presque été fatale, on la sauvé pour le moment, mais il y a des risques qu'elle tombe dans un coma, on a fait tous notre possible fils

_non, non, non non non, mais….comment ? Tu es le ….meilleur…..comment …..ne pas….savoir….Père ?!

J'étais dévasté, je me sentais vide à l'intérieur, j'avais l'impression que le monde s'écroulait autour de moi, une part de mon cerveau avait remarqué que jasper essayait de me calmer avec son don, je voulais lui crié dessus, lui dire d'arrêter, de me laisser me noyer dans ma douleur, car je la méritais , j'ai laissé mon plus précieux trésor glissé de ma main sans rien faire sa douleur est de ma faute, j'ai causé avec mon inconscience la douleur d'un ange, mon ange !

_ EDWARD! a crié tout à coup Rosalie

Je la regardais surpris, personne n'a jamais osé me crié dessus, mais encore personne ne m'a jamais ignorait avant elle, alors…

_q…quoi ? Que veux-tu ? Dis-je en me raclant la gorge

_arrête de te comporter comme un idiot, et calme toi !

_ Huh ?!

_tu te comportes comme si elle est déjà morte, eh bien, mon grand, elle ne l'a pas, son état est critique certes, mais elle a besoin de toi espèce d'imbécile, mais non ! Monsieur est en train de se noyer dans sa douleur. Tu dois être auprès d'elle, à la place de te comporter comme un veuf. Tu es un roi pour l'amour de dieu, comporte toi comme tel !

Toute la famille regardait Rosalie interloquée, elle ne m'a jamais adressé plus que deux, trois mots, et voilà que maintenant elle me sort un discours, et quel discours ! N'empêche qu'il faut dire qu'elle avait raison, je dois être là pour ma belle, je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais faire, mais j'irais la cherché de l'au-delà s'il le fallait.

Attendez…viens-t-elle juste de me traiter d'idiot ?...et d'imbécile !

Emmet qui enlaçait Rosalie avait un grand sourire sur son visage, on peut compter sur lui pour trouver une distraction dans les situations les plus terribles

Et puis il faut avouer, qu'il ne voit pas toujours son frère et roi se faire remonter les bretelles par une femme

Surtout si cette dernière est la compagne d'un certain ours mal léché de ma connaissance

D'ailleurs Emmet était resté silencieux trop longtemps, quatre heures sans faire de blagues salace, c'est un record pour lui, je pourrais compter sur lui pour me sortir la scène qui vient de se passé chaque fois qu'il en aura besoin !

Alice qui était en train de chercher dans le futur pendant un moment déjà, lâcha un tout petit cri avant de revenir à la réalité, attirant toute notre attention

_oh Edward ! a-t-elle murmurée

* * *

**PDV DE BELLA**

Ou suis-je ?

Qui…qui suis-je ?

Il fait si noir ici !

Que s'est-il passé ?

J'étais assise par terre dans une chambre obscure, il n'y avait pas de lumière, je me sentais seule, perdue, effrayée de l'inconnue.

_ Bella ! Bella ! Bella ! Ou es-tu ? À crier une voix lointaine, c'était une voix de femme, elle cherchait quelqu'un, une certaine Bella ? Ce nom me disait quelque chose !

_ Bella ! Mon ange, ou es-tu ? Bella ! Réponds-moi !

_Y'a-t-il quelqu'un ? Je suis ici ! Je…je suis perdue !

_ Bella ! Bella !

La voix s'éloignait, je sentis une sorte d'urgence, je savais que je devais trouver cette femme, sa voix m'étais familière, douce, calme, rassurante

Soudain j'ai eu un flash-back, cette voix …..Elle….elle me berçait, me chantait des chansons jusqu'à ce que je dorme

_ Be….lla !

Je me suis mise debout, et j'ai commencé à courir aveuglement, je ne savais pas où j'allais, mais je savais que je devais trouver cette femme, elle représentait ma sécurité

Je courais, trébuchait, me relevait et me remettait à courir essayant de localisée cette voix qui s'éloignait toujours

_ attendez ! Je suis ici ! Attendez-moi ! S'il-vous-plait ! Les larmes de désespoir ont coulé sur mes joues

Tout à coup un rire s'est fait entendre, un rire froid, cruel, un de ses rires qui vous glace le sang

_ Il y a quelqu'un ? Ai-je crié essayant vainement de percer l'obscurité avec mes yeux

J'ai eu pour seule réponse un autre rire, plus proche, et tout aussi froid

La peur m'a boosté en adrénaline et je me sis remis à courir, j'essayais de voir ou j'allais, mais rien !

Et puis là…..

Une lumière rouge, juste devant moi, non, pas une mais, deux, deux petite lumière rouge,

Je me rapprochais d'elle espérant y trouver ma bouée de sauvetage, en me rapprochant de plus près je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas des lumières, non, c'était des yeux, des yeux froid et cruel, des yeux qui promettait mille tortures, mille souffrances.

Je restais immobile, paralysée par la peur

Un rire s'est fait entendre, ce rire venait de cette personne, cet être aux yeux rouges, cette réalisation m'a sortie de ma transe, je me suis remise à courir, cette fois pour ma vie.

_ cours, cours mon petit agneaux, fuit le grand méchant le loup, s'il t'attrape il te mange. A-t-il crié avant d'éclater de rire

J'ai accéléré, essayant de trouver de l'aide, je trébuchais encore et encore et encore, mais je me relevais toujours et je me remettais à courir, telle une biche fuyant un lion.

Soudain, j'aperçu une lumière blanche, vu que je n'avais rien à perdre je me dirigeais vers elle

_oh ! Non ma biche, tu ne vas pas fuir, ta place est ici, avec moi, tu resteras ici. La voix se fit plus froide, plus dure, plus proche

L'adrénaline m'aidant, je courus encore plus vite, toute mon attention dirigé vers cette lumière, ma porte de secours !

Enfin je la dépassai, sous le hurlement furieux de cet être.

Je me sentis enfin en sécurité, je me mis a scruté l'horizon, essayant de savoir où j'étais.

La première chose que j'ai remarqué était l'odeur du sel, je me trouvais dans une plage, la lumière de soleil m'étais d'un grand soulagement, après toute cette obscurité.

Toutefois cette plage m'était, étrangement, familière !

_ Bella ! Bella !

Cette voix elle est si proche maintenant, je me mis a courir vers elle, espérant y trouver la chaleur que j'espérais

Après avoir détourné une grande roche, je l'ai vu, une femme d'une beauté incroyable, elle avait de longs cheveux couleurs marron, elle était entrain de cherché quelqu'un cette….. Bella !

Quand elle m'a aperçu, un grand sourire est apparu sur son visage, elle avait l'air soulagée !

Elle s'est mise a avancé vers moi

_ Oh Bella ! Ou était tu passé ? ça fait un moment que je te recherche

Plus elle se rapprochait de moi, plus son visage me devenait familier, des images ont commencé à danser devant mes yeux, dans l'une d'elles une femme, la même qui est devant moi, y était entrain de me bercer, dans une autre, elle était entrain de soigner mes blessures incessantes, dans une autre elle était entrain de me gronder, dans une autre elle me chatouillait

Je revins a la réalité quand elle ma souleva du sol est commença à tourner avec moi en riant

_oh Bella ne me fais plus cela petite friponne, tu m'as fait peur, je croyais que tu étais perdu !

_ma…..man ! Maman !

_oui mignonne ?

_pose moi maman, je suis grande maintenant

_ Ok ! 10 ans c'est beaucoup mon ange, je me sens si veille devant toi !

10 ans ? Mais j'ai 18 ans ! Je jetais un regard vers mes mains et elle était …..Petite ! Même ma taille semble s'être rapetissée, et maintenant que j'y pense ma voix semble être plus jeune, j'ai 10 ans ?!

Je devais être effrayé, tout ce qui s'est passé dans cette sorte de ''rêve'' est loin d'être normale, mais ça fait si longtemps que je n'ai ressenti la sécurité des bras de ma mère, que toute autre chose m'importe peu

_oh maman ! Tu m'as tellement manquée !

_j'ai toujours était avec toi petite, ne pleure pas mignonne ! a-t-elle dit en effaçant mes joues

_je suis si désolé maman…..

_shshshshsh mignonne, ce n'ai pas ta faute, ça ne l'a jamais été, tu as eu se poids sur tes frêles épaules depuis si longtemps, tu dois arrêter de te blâmer

_mais c'est ma faute, si je ne t'avais pas désobéi, tu….. Tu seras toujours avec nous, c'est ma faute je suis si désolé !

_shshshshsh mignonne, dit-elle en me berçant, ne pleure pas ma fille, c'était ma destinée, et si c'était à refaire je le referais sans hésiter

_mais…

_il n'y a pas de mais, Isabella c'était mon devoir de te protéger, tu étais encore petite, je suis ta mère et je le serais toujours, je dois…non, je veux veiller sur toi, mon seul regret c'est de ne pas avoir emmené cet imbécile avec moi !

_maman ! Tu viens de dire un gros mot !

_ Oh ! Désolé petite. A-t-elle dit avec un grand rire

_ton rire m'a tellement manquée maman ! Dit-je en la serrant entre mes petits bras, je t'aime maman

_moi aussi ma Bella, et je le ferais toujours, elle resta silencieuse pendant un moment puis elle reprit :

_dit écureuils, tu veux aller à la chasse aux coquillages ? On se fera de jolies colliers avec.

Pour réponse je me contentais de pousser de petits cris de plaisirs en sautant partout.

* * *

**PDV D'EDWARD**

_ Alice, qu'a tu vu ma chérie ? a demandé Esmee

_ C'est Bella …..Elle va mourir demain à minuit, elle ne se bat plus !

J'avais vu tout cela avant qu'Alice ne le dit, mais j'étais encore sous le choc

_oh mon dieu ! a murmuré Rosalie en pleurant

Carlisle resta silencieux, les pensées d'Esmee était chaotique, elle était dévastée, Emmet était triste, jasper était torturé par nos sentiments en plus des siens, quant à Alice elle cherchait encore dans le futur espérant y trouver une solution

Quand elle l'a trouva

_tu es sûr que ça marchera Alice ? Ai-je demandé, laissant un peu d'espoir pénétrer mon cœur

_oui, mais tu dois le faire ce soir avant minuit

_de quoi parlez-vous ? demanda Emmet, curieux

_d'après Alice la seule façon de sauver Bella est de me lier a elle ce soir

_mais….elle ne te connait même pas ! a dit Rosalie

_c'est la seule façon de la sauver, répondis-je en soupirant

_elle va pas aimer ça frérot, a dit Emmet avec un regard inquiet

_je saiiis

_Ça sera amusant à voir ! a-t-il ajouté avec un grand sourire

_Emmeeeeeeet ! Grognais-je

_ça va, ça va, j'ai rien dit !

_ça ne sera pas facile fils, a dit Carlisle

_je sais père, je sais

En étant vampires, notre sens de possession et notre instinct de protection envers nos femmes est très, très développé, surtout si le lien est encore nouveau, alors si j'avais du mal à me Contrôlé avant la cérémonie de liaison, après sera un enfer, je serais incapable de laisser un male l'approchée sans le tuer, je ne pourrais même pas faire la différence ente ma propre famille

Pour une femelle connaissons notre monde, toute cette attention et protection sera un privilège pour elle, mais pour Bella, ça sera effrayant, surtout que, maintenant qu'elle a été blessé à cause de mon inconscience, je ne la lâcherais pas d'une semelle.

Le pire est que, vu qu'on ne peut déplacer ma chérie sans aggravé son cas, la cérémonie devra se passer ici, dans un hôpital, où il y'a au moins une vingtaine de male qui me sont inconnu, dire que ça risque de se transformer en boucherie ne sera pas un euphémisme !

_on la déplacera après la cérémonie directement, je vais appeler une de nos hélicoptères. Annonçai-je

_non Edward, le lien aura besoin d'au moins douze heures pour qu'il se stabilise, pendant ce laps de temps elle sera hors de danger certes, mais pas totalement soignée, la déplacée juste après la cérémonie lui sera fatal. A dit Carlisle d'un ton sérieux

_si on la laisse ici jusqu'à demain, elle sera réveillée, elle pourra voir sa famille une dernière fois… dit Alice en ajoutant son grain de sel avant que je ne l'interromps

_non, j'en serais incapable Alice, je…. Je pourrais tuer sa famille, tu le sais bien

_ Si on l'emmène aujourd'hui, il y'aura beaucoup de problèmes, des questions gênantes serrant posés, tu dois attendre !

_mais je ne le peux pas, dis-je la suppliant presque

_si, grand frère, je l'ai vu tu seras te contenir, répondit-elle avec un ton plus doux

_la cérémonie se fera à minuit, elle se réveillera a dix heures du ais en sorte qu'aucun, je ferais en sorte qu'aucun male n'entre dans sa chambre, sauf son père et son frère, elle pourra les voir une dernière fois, à minuit moins quart je la mettrais sous sédatif et on se dirigera vers l'hélicoptère qui sera en attente, si quelque chose risque de mal tourner Alice nous le dira .a dit Carlisle essayant de me convaincre

_bon d'accord, je ferais de mon possible, murmurais-je

_vous vous rendez compte qu'on parle d'un kidnapping ? A dit Emmet

_On n'a pas d'autre choix, a dit Carlisle

_ça ne facilitera pas les choses ! a dit Esmee

_elle sera effrayée, elle te détestera au début au début. A dit jasper

_je dois la sauver, je ne peux pas me séparer d'elle, plus maintenant, et même si je le fais, elle sera en danger, je vous rappelle que si elle est ici, c'est à cause de l'un de notre espèce. Ai-je dit en soupirant tristement

_bonne chance Edward, tu en aura besoin, a dit Emmet

J'allais lui répondre quand mon téléphone s'est mis à sonner

_oui ?

_votre majesté….

_des nouveautés ?

_oui votre seigneurie

_alors ?

_on a trouvé le corps de Damon dans la forêt,

_tu veux dire que….

_oui, votre seigneurie, on a tué sa compagne Amalia.

_oh mon dieu ! a murmurée Esmee qui a tout entendue

_et Laurent ?

_sa trace a disparu a un certain moment, monseigneur, on ne la trouve plus après

_ou s'arrête sa trace

_à côté du corps d'Amalia, on croit que s'est lui qui l'a tuée.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:**

Bon, bon, bon, qu'on pensez-vous ?

Vous vous attendiez a ça ? moi pas !

Un kidnapping !

D'après vous qu'elle sera le sentiment de Bella quand elle se réveillera dans une chambre inconnu, et dans un monde très étrange, avec un compagnon\ mari comme bonus ?

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

* * *

_ATTENTION : Tout ce qui a un rapport avec le monde de Twilight ne m'appartient malheureusement pas, mais a STEPHANIE MEYER, l'histoire ainsi que les nouveau personnages sont à moi_

* * *

**à dead-of-evil : merci pour le soutien, accroche toi bien l'histoire ne fait que commecer**

**à Cassandre : vive la voyante, toujours correcte**

**à hp-drago**:**merci pour les conseils, j'apprécie vraiment**

**à axou:merci a toi aussi pour les encouragements**

**merci aussi a tout mes lecteurs silencieux.**

* * *

**Pdv d'Alice**

Depuis que j'ai eu cette vision à propos de la rencontre entre Bella et mon cher frère, j'ai été surexcitée, impatiente de la rencontrée, chose qui a été difficile a caché à mon frère et son don, j'ai dû récitée l'alphabet arabe chaque fois qu'il est dans la même pièce que moi !

J'ai tout fait pour que leurs rencontre soit impeccable :

J'ai poussé, enfin plutôt obligée Edward a assisté à l'ouverture de son nouveau club ''la nuit sanglante'', notez l'ironie, Le non était une idée d'Emmet, ce qui explique tout !

Bref, j'ai ''obligé Edward à venir, j'ai envoyé des invitations a Bella et à ses amis, sachant bien qu'elle ne viendrait pas si je l'invite toute seule,

J'ai ordonné aux gardes et aux videurs de laissés entré mes invités, insistant sur le fait qu'ils sont très importants

Enfin, tout était supposé être impeccable.

Mais nooooon ! Cet abruti de Tyler a dû ruiner la soirée !

Oh ! Si je l'attrape, je vais l'étripé, le tuer, le…..lui montrer ce qui arrive à ceux qui oses ruiner les plans d'Alice Cullen.

N'empêche Edward a trouvé sa compagne !

Et il n'a pas arrêté de la suivre depuis ! Ça fait une semaine déjà qu'il la suit, ce qui est très amusant à voir, Emmet a enregistré des tonnes d'anecdotes dont il a l'intention de mitraillé Edward avec, une fois qu'il est redevenu ''normal'',

Esmee a sorti l'album photos de la famille pour le montrer à sa nouvelle fille avec tous les détails embarrassants, vous auriez dû voir le visage d'Edward quand il a entendu ça, mais il ne peut pas dire non à sa maman !

******* /-/ *******

J'ai voulu les invités à venir une nouvelle fois au club

Edward, étant obligé d'assisté à une réunion avec les Volturis, était inquiet pour Bella,

Donc je l'ai invitée au club avec ses amis, comme ça, elle sera en sécurité sous les yeux des gardes,

Et vu qu'ils n'étaient supposés arrivés qu'un dix heures du soir, je suis allé avec Rosalie pour faire du shopping, et acheter quelques vêtements pour Bella, mais encore rien ne s'est passé comme prévu !

Bella n'a pas voulu y aller, et elle a préférée retourner chez elle à pieds ! Elle…..elle a été attaquée par ce fou furieux ! Et c'est l'un des nôtres en plus !

Si…..si on n'était pas si proche, elle serait morte maintenant !

Même pendant l'opération, son futur a disparu, deux fois de suite,

Et maintenant, elle est dans un coma !

J'espérais qu'elle s'en sorte, mais a un moment son futur s'est effacé ! Je ne la voyais plus

Sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil, un fil très fin et très fragile.

Edward était désespéré,

Mon jasper souffrait,

Emmet était inquiet et triste,

Esmee avait peur pour sa fille,

Carlisle se sentait impuissant face au désespoir de sa famille.

Et Rosalie se sentait coupable, tout autant que moi

Je recherchai dans le futur encore une fois, essayant désespéramment y trouver une solution

Et là ! Je l'ai vu :

_« « Bella dormait sur son lit de l'hôpital, elle était pale, elle avait plusieurs blessures au visages, un bondage sur la tête, et un plâtre sur la main gauche, son souffle était stable grâce à une machine qui était à côté d'elle, une aiguille était enfoncée dans sa main droite, la voir comme ça me brisait le cœur. _

_Edward dans la chambre ainsi que toute la famille_

_Carlisle tenait un livre dans sa main, c'était le livre de cérémonie !_

_Edward était habillé selon les règles de cérémonies : un costume noir, une cape ave la capuche sur la tête, il se tenait à côté du lit de Bella, cette dernière dormait sur son lit n'ayant aucune idée sur ce qui va se passé, et son impact sur son futur._

_Carlisle ouvra le livre et commença :_

_Ce soir, et vu les malheureuses circonstances, nous allons procéder à une liaison inhabituelle, mais hélas, nécessaire, ce soir nous allons lier Edward Cullen, roi du monde vampire et fils de Carlisle et Esmee Cullen, avec Isabella marie Swan, sa compagne humaine et sa futur reine, fille de Charles et Renée Swan … » »_

Je suis revenue à la réalité, sous le regard plein d'espoir d'Edward, il savait maintenant ce qu'il lui restait à faire pour sauver sa compagne.

Ce n'était pas supposé se passé comme ça, mais le futur est instable, et parfois des surprises nous tombent dessus.

Edward était supposé courtisé Bella, et lui introduire notre monde petit à petit, Bella était supposé tomber amoureuse d'Edward et lui faire confiance.

Mais non !

Rien ne s'est passé comme prévu !

A la place, on a eu droit à un espion, une tentative d'assassinat sur la future reine, un assassinat de deux membres de notre société (chose qui n'est pas arrivé depuis au moins cent années), et une cérémonie imprévue !

Ah oui ! J'ai oublié le kidnapping prévu sur Bella par son compagnon.

Franchement, parfois, le destin nous joue des tours pourris !

Je ne suis pas sûr sur ce que le destin réserve pour notre couple royale, mais ce dont je suis sûre, c'est qu'une fois réveillée, Bella fera vivre a Edward un enfer dirigé directement vers lui.

Je ne devrai pas dire ça, mais ça sera hilarant de voir une humaine tenir en laisse le plus puissant des vampires.

Pauvre Eddie !

* * *

**Je sais que ce n'est pas le chapitre que vous attendiez, mais le PDV d'Alice est important pour éclaircir un peu les faits passés**

**Le prochain chapitre sera le chapitre attendu promis, juré, craché**

**En attendant je n'ai toujours pas eu votre avis sur la réaction de Bella quand elle se réveillera dans une chambre inconnue, avec un roi vampire pour compagon**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : la cérémonie du sang

* * *

_ATTENTION : Tout ce qui a un rapport avec le monde de Twilight ne m'appartient malheureusement pas, mais à STEPHANIE MEYER, l'histoire ainsi que les nouveau personnages sont à moi_

* * *

Wow, j'ai eu beaucoup de reviews pour le dernier chapitre

Bienvenue aux nouveaux lectrices/ lecteurs, accrochez-vous bien, le voyage ne fait que commencer.

Bonsoir/bonjour à mes anciens et fidèles lectrices/ lecteurs

J'espère que ce chapitre soit aussi bon que les autres

* * *

**PS :**

Avant de commencer, je veux juste préciser que dans mon histoire, la morsure d'un vampire ne déclenche pas la transformation, d'ailleurs, comme je l'ai déjà dit, rares sont les femmes humaines qui survives à la transformation, donc Bella restera en quelque sorte humaine, comme Esmee (ça sera clarifier dans les prochains chapitre)

* * *

**PDV D'Edward :**

Minuit tardait à venir, et mon impatience augmentait de plus en plus, je savais que notre cérémonie de mariage serai en peut plus étrange, n'empêche que je voulais me lier à ma compagne le plus vite possible

Vu que ce genre de cérémonie datait depuis des siècles, elle est, en quelque sorte archaïque.

L'approuvassions de nos compagnes n'était pas nécessaire, et cela est logique vu que nos ancêtres avait la mauvaise habitude d'enlever leurs compagnes humaines, et vu que rare sont ceux qui puissent supporter être séparé de leurs compagnes, la cérémonie se faisait le lendemain de l'enlèvement, pas besoin de dire que leurs âmes sœur étaient, la plupart du temps, ligotées pendant leurs propres mariages, alors leurs demandé de dire le ''oui''…

J'ai toujours été contre cette coutume barbare, comme le reste de ma famille, je l'ai même interdit à mon peuple, et maintenant je suis entrain de préparer l'enlèvement de mon âme sœur !

Celui qui a dit que le destin nous joue des tours pourris, n'a pas menti !

Alice m'avait demandée, enfin ''ordonnée'' d'aller me changer en quelque chose de ''plus appropriée'' pour le grand évènement,

J'avais refusé bien sûr, en ce moment, les yeux doux d'Alice n'avaient aucun effet sur moi, mais malheureusement, ils avaient un grand effet sur Emmet et jasper, Surtout jasper !

Donc, en conclusion, j'ai été escorté en dehors de l'hôpital, par mes supposés frères, sous le regard rieur de Rosalie, et celui menaçant d'Alice.

Mes frères ont été ordonnés, de ne me laisser retourner à l'hôpital qu'à minuit moins quart, pour préserver la tradition, ces derniers ont été menacés de terribles souffrances par leurs compagnes, si je reviens une minute avant le rendez-vous.

Et on dit que le système vampirique, est un système archaïque, gouverné par l'homme, et surtout le roi !

Mon œil !

On est arrivé à port Angeles à 20 :05h,

On a chassé jusqu'à 21 :00h,

J'ai terminé mes préparations pour la cérémonie à 21:25h,

J'ai terminé toutes les affaires en attente, et j'ai désigné jasper et Emmet comme substituant à ma place, pour que je puisse être tranquille, et passer le mois prochain avec ma bien-aimée sans être dérangé.

A 22 :35h, j'ai terminé toute mes préparations,

A 22 :45h, j'ai lu trois bouquin, à cinq cents pages chacun,

A 22 :55h, jasper a pris la poudre d'escampette, car mon stress le mettait sur les nerfs, me laissant sous la garde d'Emmet

A 23 :10h, Emmet a commencé à me taper sur les nerfs

A 23 :25h, Emmet est sorti de ma chambre, et j'ai eu un nouveau trou dans le mur

A 23 :30h, j'ai terminé la réparation du mur, sous les menaces de mon cher Emmet, qui était encore en colère, ce que je ne comprends pas d'ailleurs, après-tout, c'est le mur qui a été endommagé, Emmet, lui est sain et sauf !

A 23 :32h, on a enfin pris la route pour forks, avec un jasper sur les nerfs, et un Emmet qui boude,

A 23 :47h, on est arrivé à l'hôpital sous le regard furieux d'une Alice qui nous accusait d'être arrivé on retard !

A 00 :05h, on est enfin entré dans la chambre de ma bien aimée, avec un Emmet qui boude, une Alice furieuse, un jasper stressé, et une Rosalie froide.

Que dire ? Vive la fraternité !

Carlisle qui était déjà dans la chambre avec le livre de cérémonie, nous jeta un regard curieux, Esmee, quant à elle, nous lança un regard que seule une mère peut avoir, tout le monde se tut, et commença à se comporter comme les vampires plusieurs fois centenaires qu'ils sont.

Je me suis placé à côté du lit de Bella, jasper et Emmet, mes témoins, se sont placés de part et d'autre de moi, Rosalie et Alice, les témoins de Bella, se sont mises de l'autre côté du lit, Carlisle et Esmee se sont placés aux pieds du lit,

Et Bella était endormi dans son lit, inconsciente de ce qui se passait autour d'elle, je suis sûr que si elle était réveillée elle aurait rougit, ou bien elle se serait enfui !

Carlisle, étant notre père, et notre ancien roi, sera celui qui dirigera la cérémonie, comme il l'avait déjà fait avec jasper et Alice, et Rosalie et Emmet.

Il commença la cérémonie avec sa voix autoritaire :

_Ce soir, et vu les malheureuses circonstances, nous allons procéder à une liaison inhabituelle, mais hélas, nécessaire, ce soir nous allons lier Edward Cullen, roi du monde vampire et fils de Carlisle et Esmee Cullen, avec Isabella marie Swan, sa compagne humaine et sa future reine, fille de Charles et Renée Swan. Edward, mon fils, prête-tu serment d'aimer, et de protéger ta compagne, de la chérir jour et nuit, de la rendre heureuse, et de veiller sur sa santé ?

_oui

_prête-tu serment de la protégée, de la rendre heureuse, et de veiller sur ta future famille ?

_oui

_prête- tu serment de la rendre heureuse, et de la lier à toi, à la vie et à la mort ?

_oui

_est-tu conscient de ce qui arrivera si tu faillis ?

_oui

_ est-tu conscient de ce qui arrivera si tu faillis à sa protection ?

_oui père, j'en suis conscient.

_qu'arrivera-t-il si tu faillis, Edward Cullen ?

_ La mort, ma mort père, je n'aurais plus de vie sans elle.

_est-tu prêt à risquer ton invincibilité pour prendre compagne, fils ?

_oui père.

_risquera-tu d'avoir un Tallon d'Achille, de devenir plus faible en prenant compagne ?

_Elle me rendra plus fort !

_le risquera-tu ?

_oui père, je me lie à elle, à la vie et à la mort, je la protègerai, ainsi que ma future famille, je la chérirai, je la rendrai plus heureuse, père, et cela au risque de ma propre vie.

Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Carlisle, néanmoins, il continua :

_jasper, témoignes-tu ?

_oui

_ Emmet, témoignes-tu ?

_oui

_Rosalie, témoignes-tu ?

_oui

_Alice, témoignes-tu ?

_ouiiiiii ! A répondit celle-ci en sautillant

_bien, fils, est-tu prés pour la cérémonie du sang ?

_oui

_il n'y aurais plus de retour en arrière

_je sais, je suis prés

Carlisle se tut pendant un moment, puis reprit :

_commençons la cérémonie du sang !

Tout le monde ferme les yeux, sauf moi, la cérémonie est intime, et l'échange de sang sacré, avec lui nos vies seront liées à jamais !

Je me suis penché vers le cou de Bella, y sentant l'odeur de son sang, qui est restée pure et magnifique, malgré les médicaments injectés,

Je me rapprochais encore plus, jusqu'avoir mes lèvres sur son cou, j'y déposai un baisé, avant d'y mordre, en m'excusant silencieusement pour la douleur que causera la morsure,

Le corps de Bella sursauta, son cœur accéléra, mais fini par reprendre son rythme normale, ayant pris assez de sang pour qu'il se mélange avec le mien et ne former plus qu'un, je me retirai de son cou en le léchant, pour que les enzymes curatives de ma salive sellent la blessure, d'ici demain ma morsure ne sera visible que pour les vampires

Je me suis relever, et j'ai soulevé sa tête avec ma main droite, avant de mordre mon bras gauche, j'ai ouvert ses magnifiques lèvres avec mes doigts, et j'ai mis délicatement la blessure de mon poignet sur sa bouche, elle commença après un petit moment à y boire

Même si Bella n'est pas éveillée, son corps a accepté mon offrande car il a reconnu son âme sœur. Une fois qu'elle ait suffisamment bu, je retirais délicatement mon poignet de sa bouche, et remis sa tête sur l'oreiller, elle reprit son sommeil, mais ce dernier était plus reposant.

Avec mes yeux de vampire, j'ai pu voir ses blessures bénignes commencé à guérir.

J'ai déposé un baiser sur son front avant de me retourner vers mon père :

_mienne, me suis-je contenté de dire

Tout le monde ouvrit les yeux, mais ils restèrent silencieux, la cérémonie n'étant pas encore finie, en ce moment, Carlisle reprit :

_avec le pouvoir qui m'est acquis, je vous proclame, Edward Cullen, et Isabella marie Cullen : mari et femme, ainsi que roi et reine du monde vampire.

Une fois ces mots dit, une vague de possessivité me pris, je ne portais attention ni à Esmee qui pleurait de joie, ni à Alice qui sautillait partout, ni à Emmet qui riait, ni à jasper qui me regardait avec inquiétude.

Tout ce que je pouvais voir, c'est qu'il y avait trois males et trois femelles, dans la même chambre que ma compagne, alors que celle-ci était vulnérable :

_MIENNE, grognais-je en enlaçant doucement ma Bella

_et merde !il va piquer une crise de jalousie, a dit Emmet

_et en risquera de le regretter si on ne les laisse pas seules, a dit jasper en enlaçant Alice pour la protéger

Cette dernière ajouta sans vraiment avoir peur :

_Hmmm, les gars ! On a exactement 1 minute pour sortir avant qu'il ne pique une crise

_ok, mes enfants, laissons les nouveaux mariés tranquille ! a dit Esmee

_bonne lune de miel, a dit Emmet, perso je ne l'ai jamais essayé dans un hôpital, Rosalie ? Crois-tu que pour notre prochain mariage, on pourra…..

Il a été interrompu par un regard menaçant de toute la famille, enfin sauf moi et Bella, étant dans notre propre bulle

Emmet, ignorant tout le monde sauf Rosalie, continua :

_allez ! je ferais le malade, et tu joueras l'infermière, je t'ai toujours imaginée en….AIE !

Cette fois, il a été interrompu par un coup derrière la tête par la dite infermière.

En voyait qu'ils ne sont pas encore sortit, je repris :

_MIENNNE !

_ça va, ça va ! On sort, pas la peine de crier ! a dit Rosalie

Et sur ce, tout le monde sortit, me laissant enfin seul avec ma femme

* * *

Alors ?

Que pensez-vous de la cérémonie ?

Pour le prochain chapitre :

Bella se réveillera et révèlera l'identité de son agresseur qui est …je vous laisse deviner

Oh ! Et elle ne passera pas la nuit à l'hôpital

donc:

Qui d'après vous sera son agresseur, et que se passera dans le prochain chapitre ?

Review, review, review


End file.
